Strangers
by ThePrettyUndead
Summary: Rated for language, sexual content. How is Puck going to learn to breathe and get on with his life without Quinn? And will he find a new girl? What will happen when Kurt's cousin makes her way into McKinley High? P.S. Rach has a big brother in my story.
1. Chapter:1:The New Girl

Name:Lexi Death  
Age: 15  
Grade: Sophomore  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: 5'4  
Personality: Quite,sometimes feels unwanted and hated. can be a bitch. bottles things up. loyal. trustworthy. cares for the ones she loves. not easily fooled. can easily read people.  
Past: Alexandria Rosalie Death.. just moved here from New Orleans. Her Friends used to call her Blondie. She lived with three boys back home. She was the best performer in NOCCA! Well, until she got kicked out. Her ex-best friend thought it would be fun to throw stuff at her in the middle of her show. When the first thing hit her and she saw her face laughing...it...it trigger her very short temper and she jumped off the stage and just kept beating 's in the hospital and Alexandria...is in Ohio living with her cousin Kurt. Now, As of tomorrow she will be going to William McKinley. I mean, their cheerleaders are named the Cheerios,but the one thing that does sound good would have to be Glee Club.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
I stepped inside my new house, still nervous as ever. Would everyone still accept me? Would they laugh at my outfit? Or my hair? As I finished getting my new home together, Kurt hooked the TV up. As we sat down and started watching Nemo the bell rang. My neighbor was at the door. She was around my age and just happened to love Nemo. We had a fun little girls night and by the end of the night we were best friends. "Pfft, I don't care if that taught him a lesson, if Nemo never touched the butt, he would have never been taken away from Marlin!" I remarked. "But still-" Tina began. We laughed until we couldn't laugh anymore.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
Today was going awful. Waking up was not fun. Kurt woke me up late. So I missed first period. I threw my clothes on, so I knew I was a hot mess. I just didn't care this morning. As I ran out the door to my baby, I grabbed my backpack. My car is the love of my life. If anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do. She's my everything. I mean, I've never been in a wreck and if someone even comes close to touching her I pull out my switchblade. So, today not going so well.

Today was actually going okay for a suckish day. I watched a kid get slushied,went to class,found my new neighbor Tina,went to lunch, some guy slushied me,changed and then went to class again. I made my way to all my classes without killing anyone and I got all the info I needed for glee club. I asked the chick in the office where it was and she said the music room which really help me a lot. I walked around going door by door looking for it and when I finally walked through the doors of the music room I noticed kids I seen at lunch. They were with their on little groups at lunch but now they were together. There was thirteen kids there not including my Spanish teacher,Mr. Schuester.

They looked up to see me in the doorway. It was weird. There was four football players,two cheerleaders,Kurt,a dude in a wheelchair,a black chick,a girl who was prego,my friend Tina,a really preppy chick and a hot guy who she was making out with. "Hi,I'm Lexi. I was told this is where I come to audition for the glee club." I said that as nicely as I could. "Yes it is. Please miss..." "Death...Lexi Death" They looked around with questioning looks. "Okay, miss Death lets see what you got!" I told the band my song and told them where to begin. As I waited for them to start I closed my eyes in peace. When I heard it begin I smiled and opened my eyes.

"I've become so numb I can't feel you there. Become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you!"My eyes were watching them watch me. As I moved my body jumping and singing I notice one persons eyes were glued to me."And I know I may end up failing I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you. I've become so numb I can't feel you there. Become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you!"I stopped and looked at them. It was quiet for a second until they all started clapping. I laughed and acted like my I know I'm awesome self."You are in missy. That was amazing!" I smiled and walked up to my only friend here Tina.

"Um...Hello,Where did that voice come from?"I laughed "You know, Lala Land!" The guy with the mohawk and the quarter back of the football team walked up. I pointed and Tina turned around. "Hey guys, this is Lexi. Lex,this is Puck and Finn." I looked then looked again."Wait your both on the football team right?" They nodded and I smirked. "Um...Would one of you like to volunteer to help me with a football problem?" Puck smiled and raised his hand. I laughed and pulled him into the hallway. "Okay mind telling me why I'm in the empty hall alone with you?" I took a deep breath. "I need your help hurting one of your football buddies!" He smirked and grabbed the back of his neck. "What's in it for me?" I leaned next to him against the lockers. "What do you want?" He opened his mouth to speak when Finn walked into the hall. "Hey um...Schue needs y'all to come inside." I smiled and nodded. "Okay well I need to talk to you two after, okay? Okay!" I ran and took a seat way across the room from where they were sitting. I was luck that I was sitting by Tina.

"Now that we has our new singer, we need a new song. You will be put into groups of two. Now we did this randomly last night so Lexi Well, Just change it since we now have a even number. Santana and Jesse, Brittney and Matt, Finn and Tina, Quinn and Kurt, Artie and Mercedes, Rachel and Mike, and Puck and Lexi." I turned around to see Puck in a chair behind walked to there partner but me and him just stared at each other like we did with my song. As Tina moved I looked at my phone seeing my uncle reminded me that I have to babysit the little devils tonight. I stood up and grabbed my bag. "We can work here, you know?" I wouldn't look him in the eye or I'd be here another hour. "I have to babysit right now." He laughed and I looked up to see why. Shit! I looked up his eyes are so pretty. "Your cute when you blush." I laughed and looked at my phone again. "Tell Finn we'll talk tomorrow." I turned to walk away and he grabbed my hand. "We can work at my place tonight. Just text me and I'll send you the address." I put my headphones in and nodded. I yelled goodbye over my shoulder and pretty much ran to my car.

Pucks P.O.V.  
I slipped my number in her hand and watched her walk away. I sat next to Finn and did as I was told. "Dude, She's so fine." Tina sat down and laughed. "Dude, I'm so gonna hit that by the end of this week." Tina laughed again. "Sorry to break it to you but endless you can make her fall in love with you by the end of the week your screwed." Finn sat up and looked around. "Thirty bucks says you can't." I smiled. "Deal and you...How do you know so much bout her?" Tina stood up and dusted off her skirt. "She lives next door to me. Lex has a good heart, okay? You break it and..." I laughed at her. "What you'll break me."She walked down by the others. "No she will. She stabbed the last guy that hurt her." I watched Tina's eyes as she said it. I knew by the look in her eyes that it was the truth. Once glee was over I did the only other thing I do besides football and Santana. Sleep! Not even five minutes into sleep when I got a text.

_Hey its lexi_

_Hello sexi_

_So ur place huh?_

As I went to text back I got another message.

_Dont wrry bby i no were yu live_

_Stalker much_

_Mayb c yu in 5 seconds_

Just as I sent the last message there was a knock on my window. "I said five seconds." I laughed and pulled her through the window. "Do you have a problem with doors?" She laughed. "No and um nice boxers hun!" She sat on my bed as I turned on the light. "Hey babe love the way you and Finn talk about me while I'm gone." She threw a magazine off my floor at me. "Tina?" She laughed. "Yeah and sweetheart, I'm here to work on songs. So, put some pants on." I pulled a pair of pajama pants out of my dresser and put them on. She laughed and I sat next to her. We sang for what seemed like hours. I made her laugh so many times and she smiled the whole time. I love the sound of her voice. She's more than just a hump and dump I can feel it. "So we'll sing this tomorrow right, Babe?" I looked at her confused. She had been calling me different names since she got here. "Why won't you call me Puck?" She looked me in the eyes and I knew she didn't like too. "It doesn't feel right when I call you Puck." I grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to me. "Call me Noah." She laughed. "That's why people call me Puck,Lexi." She pulled me closer when I walked away. "No,I like Noah. Oh and call me Alexandria. I hate when people call me Lexi." We both laughed. As we walked out the front door I told her we'd sing the song she picked. As I went to shut the door I seen her stop and turn around. At first I was confused but we she broke into a run towards me I knew a slap was coming. When she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my lips to hers, I was in shock.


	2. Chapter:2:If I Never See Your Face Again

Puck's P.O.V.  
When I walked into school this morning I was feeling great. I wanted to find Finn and tell him to call off the bet. The first thing I saw this morning was Finn in between Santana and Lexi. I ran over there as fast as possible. "Finn, whats going on?" He looked at me with scared eyes. "Well so far all I know is that Santana came up to Lexi and started getting in her face." I looked at Lexi who was about ready to kill Santana. "Bitch, I don't know who you think your playing with but you better stay the fuck away from my man." As those words came out Santana's mouth everyone knew it was about me. "Who do you think you are? I know this extra bitch ass slut aint talking to me like that." Santana went to get at Lexi but Finn stopped her. "So you want me to stay away from Puck, right?" Before I knew it our lips were locked again. Santana pulled Lexi away from me by her hair and all we heard was a thud.

Lexi's fist came up and smashed into Santana's jaw. She gasped and held her face. "If that leaves a bruise your dead!" she yelled jumping on Lexi but since Santana drinks that cheer shit, she weighs nothing, she didn't take her down. Lexi hit her again, but in her stomach and she fell on the floor trying to gasp for air. Lexi smiled smugly till she was hit from behind. Britney was on top of her clawing at her face, and pulling her hair. Santana had stood up and while Lexi was preoccupied with throwing off kicked Lexi in the face. Her heel busted open Lexis lip. Lexi glared and grabbed her ankles and knocked her down. Santana fell on the hard floor with a loud thud. Lexi rolled on top of her, keeping her pinned down while Lexi hands were around her started shaking her violently. When something smacked her on the back of the head. Lexi turned around, loosening her grip for a second. To see Britney had thrown her shoes at Lexis head. Lexi glared and she immediately quivered away from the Lexi turned back to Santana, Santana slapped her hard across the face, letting her nails dig into Lexis cheek. Lexi screamed in pain as she held her cheek. Santana rolled them over and was now on top of Lexi. She grabbed her hair and forced Lexis head roughly back on the ground. Lexi looked dizzy, as Santana went to do it again. Lexi rolled them over and was now punching her in the face.

Santana tried scratching at Lexi, but the anger was coursing through Lexis veins. I had to pull Lexi off of her. She tried with all her might to pull away and get back to beating the crap out of Santana, but my grip was to strong. "You need to pick, Puck. It's either me or that thing." Santana screamed at me and I looked between the one and my arms who only kissed me once to the girl I've had in my bed millions of times. Lexi beat the shit out of Santana for me and I knew I wanted her. "Santana, there's no way in hell I'm going to pick you!" She yelled and ran down the hall way. I looked down at Lexi and laughed. "Alexandria Death, You just kicked serious ass." She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Noah Puckerman, I'll fight for you any day."

Lexi's P.O.V.  
As I walked out of the office I ran into something solid. When I looked up a guy was standing there. This time he didn't have a slushy he had a belt. When my eyes reached his hand they grew wide. "Nice ass,Princess" I stood up and walked away. He smacked my ass with the belt and pushed me into the lockers. "I saw your fight. Puck's a lucky guy. Your ass was hanging out your shorts the whole time. Oh, the way you were bent over Santana." I tired to move but he pushed me back. "Stop this, your hurting me." I went to slap him as he grabbed my thigh. "Get your hands off my girlfriend." He looked at Noah then at me. "I will get You one day!" Noah looked at me. "I told Finn the bet was over." He walked away as I wiped my face. He pulled my shirt and noticed the blood. "Here baby." I looked up as his shirt came over his head. "What are you doing?" he laughed. "Giving you my shirt." he put it on top of the locker as I unbuttoned mine. he went to turn around when I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. His hands grabbed my hips and pushed my back to the lockers. I loved the way his hands felt on my body. As my shirt flew off, Finn cleared his throat. "Looks like someone might win thirty bucks." I pushed Noah off me and ran passed Finn into the back hallway. It wasn't till I fell that I noticed he followed.

"It will be okay. Just cause he picked you doesn't mean he called off the bet." I looked a him. "Finn, he told me he did call it off. He called me his girlfriend. he keeps making me feel alive again." He put his arm around me."You and Santana need to make up. You two have both been hurt by him. I see a new best friend." I laughed "I'll say sorry but I already have a new best friend. I have you bestie." We laughed as he handed me a black shirt. I slipped it on as he threw the other shirt away.

Puck's P.O.V.  
It really pissed me off seeing them walk in together but I didn't let it phase me. I mean. come on there just friends. As soon as the sat down in the far corner rumors flew. "Okay since some people are having little fights in the hallway...Brittney Santana and Lexi will be preforming for us tomorrow." I looked between both of them then Finn, who just nodded at her. Mr. Shue said he wanted to here our song so I got up and walked over to her and held out my hand. She stood up and bumped passed my shoulder.

_[Puck]_  
_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away_  
_You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway._  
_It makes you burn to learn, you're not the only one_  
_I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun._

_[Lexi]_  
_Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away_  
_I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)._  
_But you feel my breath, on your neck_  
_Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)._

_[Both]_  
_'Cause you keep me coming back for more (Coming back for more)_  
_And I feel a little better than I did before_

_[Lexi]_  
_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind_

_[Both]_  
_'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

_[Lexi]_  
_Sometimes you move so well_  
_It's hard not to give in._

_[Puck]_  
_I'm lost, I can't tell_  
_Where you end and I begin._

_[Lexi]_  
_It makes you burn to learn_  
_I'm with another man._

_[Puck]_  
_I wonder if he's half_  
_The lover that I am._  
_Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away_  
_I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)._  
_But you feel my breath, on your neck_  
_Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)._

_[Both]_  
_'Cause you keep me coming back for more (Coming back for more)_  
_And I feel a little better than I did before_

_[Lexi]_  
_If I never see your face again, I don't mind_

_[Both]_  
_'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

_[Puck]_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Please believe me_  
_Find it in your heart to reach me_  
_Promise not to leave me behind_  
_(Promise not to leave me behind)_

_[Lexi]_  
_Take me down, but take it easy_  
_Make me think but don't deceive me_  
_Torture me by taking your time_  
_(Torture me, torture me)_  
_'Cause you keep me coming back for more_  
_And I feel a little better than I did before_

_[Both]_  
_If I never see your face again, I don't mind_  
_'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight (torture me, torture me)_

_[Both]_  
_'Cause you keep me coming back for more (Coming back for more)_  
_And I feel a little better than I did before (Did before)_  
_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind_  
_'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight!_

As the song ended we stayed attached like we did in my room but this time we weren't smiling. As we took our seats everyone did the preferences. Santana and Britney left first with Alexandria following. I ran out the door to see Santana and them hugging which was strangely weird. Santana whispered something in her ear as she looked my way. She looked at Santana and nodded her head.


	3. Chapter:3:Good Girls Gone Bad

Lexi's P.O.V.  
The next day was hell. He is in everyone of my classes and my partner for the year. I walked over to my locker which was in between Finn and Noah. "So Finn we picked our song for today. I cant wait for you to hear it." I grabbed Finn and pulled him into the music room. Me and Brit just finished setting up when Santana walked in hand and hand with Noah. I looked down and placed Noah's chair in the center of the floor. When everyone was settled, we started.

_[Santana]_  
_We stay moving around solo_  
_Ask us where you went_  
_We don't know and don't care (don't care)_  
_All we know is we was at home cause you left us there_  
_You got your boys and got gone and left us all alone_

_[Britney]_  
_Now she in the club with a freaky dress on_  
_Cats going at her, keep that dress on_  
_Try to get enough drinks in her system_  
_Take her to the telly and make her a victim_

_[Lexi]_  
_Patrol in the brink_  
_Bar banging with the bass_  
_They shake the spot_  
_Shes just another case_

_[All]_  
_Easy for a good girl to go bad_  
_And once we gone_  
_Best believe we gone forever_  
_Don't be the reason_  
_Don't be the reason_  
_You better learn how to treat us right_  
_Cuz once a good girl goes bad_  
_We gone forever_

We danced around the chair in the same step. Brit rubbed his chest as she sang the next part of the song.

_[Britney]_  
_He staying with a flock of 'em oh yea_  
_got a girl at home but he don't care_  
_Wont care, all you do is keep me at home_  
_Wont let me go no where_

Santana ran her hands down his thighs as I sat on his lap.

[_Santana]_  
_If its because I'm at home_  
_I wont be getting it on_  
_And now I'm finding numbers_  
_In the jacket pockets_  
_Chicks calling the house_

_[Lexi]_  
_Non-stop_  
_Its getting out of control_  
_Finally I cant take no more_  
_He finds a letter on the stairs_  
_Saying this is the end_  
_I packed my bag and left with your best friend_

I jumped up and walked to Finn, who was so confused it was funny.

_[All]_  
_Easy for a good girl to go bad_  
_And once we gone_  
_Best believe we gone forever_  
_Don't be the reason_  
_Don't be the reason_  
_You better learn how to treat us right_  
_Cuz once a good girl goes bad_  
_We gone forever_

_[Lexi]_  
_We stay moving around so low_  
_Ask us where you went we dont know_  
_And dont care (don't care)_  
_All we know is we was at home cuz you left us there_  
_You got your boys and gone and left us all alone_

_[All]_  
_Easy for a good girl to go bad_  
_And once we gone_  
_Best believe we gone forever_  
_Don't be the reason_  
_Don't be the reason_  
_You better learn how to treat us right_  
_Cuz once a good girl goes bad_  
_We gone forever_

_[Lexi]_  
_We gone forever_

I sat back on his lap for he last part and smacked him in his face. I kissed his cheek where I smacked him and walked back to Finn while everyone else clapped for us. I whisper I was falling for you into his ear as I walked away. I smiled and walked to Finn again dancing as we walked out the door. When I looked back Noah was slamming his books into his locker. "Hey Finn I'll meet you at the truck okay?" I ran over to Noah as quickly as possible."Noah, Are you okay?" I grabbed his books from his hands and gently put them up. "So you and Finn, huh?" I sighed "It's not like that. He's been really nice and not a total ass like some people." As I spoke those words he slammed the locker shut and I walked away. "Wait, at least let me give you a ride home tomorrow to make up for being an ass." I saw her nod before she turned around.

*Next Day*  
Noah was acting weird. We drove to school in a strange silence, but, not like the good type of relaxing silence. The 'what the fuck do we talk about it's so damn quiet' silence. I had assumed that he was just grumpy from lack of sleep. It must've been some sort of bad dream, probably another one about Quinn having the baby and the fact that he won't be there. He told me about the last one he had had. Quinn had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, and one minute he was besides her holding her and taking the baby in his arms, loving the baby, because it was his. Then the next minuet he's standing out side the theater and the door is opened and he sees Finn holding his daughter in his arms, loving his baby, and his baby is then taken away and grows up. I looked at him with concern. He laughed."You're gonna kill yourself with the amount of worrying you do," he told me while keeping an eye on the road. I smiled at him, "Well," I replied softly, "you shouldn't make me worry." He frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked me. "You're so quiet today," I answered, "Did you have another nightmare about Quinn?"

He hit the breaks hard on the next traffic light and I went forward. I now know why George Cayley invented seatbelts; his best friend was a maniac on the road. I hit Noah on the back of the head. "You trying to get us killed Puckerman?" I yelled at him. He rubbed the sore part of his head and frowned at me. "Can I ask you a question?" he said seriously, "Are you and Finn going out?" I turned a slight color of red, "Um…no?" I asked him hesitantly, "Does it look like we're going out?" "You do hang out a lot!" I smiled at him trying to hide my embarrassment. No one had ever asked me that question before, "No, Finn and I are like brother and sister, he'd never ask me out, I'm his best friend." "So you're saying that he wouldn't ask you out…what about you?" "No!" I told him, "Seriously? Again like brother and sister, if that ever happened it would be incest to me." "To you, what about him?" Noah asked while frowning. I gave a big sigh and glared at them. "The day Finn Hudson ever asked me out is the day, you turn Santana gay." I told him, "Not gonna happen."

Kurt's P.O.V.  
"Open the door, Alex." I said as she pulled the door open. "What?" I smiled and walked in her room. "Let me see what I can do to you." I sighed and sat on her bed. "What are you doing?" I smiled up at her. "We are having a party! Now what should you wear?" I walked to her and smirked. When we were ready I went and pulled everyone inside. We all turned around as I ran down and tried not to look all excited. Tina and Mercedes were giggling. Puck frowned. "Where's Lexi?" We all smirked.

Puck's P.O.V.  
I turned to Finn who shrugged his shoulders. Kurt looked up proudly. "I have just finished making her look exquisite." He told us. I laughed. "Lexi?" Finn said, "Lexi doesn't care about how she looks and make up and shit like that." They all gave each other sly looks. We all turned to the stairs. Someone was coming down. Fuck. Lexi came down and smirked at me and Finn. We turned to each other knowing what the other was thinking. FUCK. She looked…there were no words to describe her. I'd never seen her like that before. She came down wearing a pair of tight shorts showing off her curves to everyone like they were ordinary. And her shirt, oh my God. Tight, sure she didn't have boobs like Rachael… or Mercedes…or Tina…or Quinn…or Britney…and defiantly not like Santana's….but I couldn't help it, I was drawn to them. She looked so good. It was insane, even Quinn didn't look that good, both with her clothes on and she was wearing makeup! Her eyes looked so seductive…and her hair so sparkly…but her lips were the best part of all. They were red, which matched her olive skin and dark hair perfectly, and they looked so very inviting.

She walked up to me and smiled. "Do you want to say something Puck?" she asked me smirking. I forgot that I wasn't breathing. I felt a twinge in my stomach; I didn't like her calling me Puck. I took in some air, "You look really..." I couldn't finish. Everyone on the stairs started laughing. I smiled. "You look almost as good as me on a good day." I told her. She laughed. I saw Finn and Rachael give each other small smirks. I frowned. Why was he smirking? The song in the background changed. Finn looked at Rachael and smiled. "Wanna dance?" I asked her. She glowed. Everyone started getting dance partners. Lexi looked at me. "Come on Puckerman," she told me, "Get your grove on." She suddenly grabbed my arm and ran to the living room where the couches were moved and everyone was dancing. I listened to the song. Starstrukk…interesting.

"Nice Legs, Daisy Dukes," I stared singing, "Makes a man go woo woo."She laughed and began to sing along, "That's the way they all come through like woo woo woo woo." I grabbed her by the hips and swayed them from side to side for her so that we were dancing really quickly. A few of the others stopped and looked. I continued. "Low cut, see-through shirts that make you woo woo." I said pointing my head at the direction of her boobs. She lifted my head up and gave me a 'it's on' look. "That's the way that she'll come through like woo woo." She suddenly placed her leg high at my side and her hand on my face. She then bent down and sang into my ear quickly. "Cause I just set them up just set them up. Just set them up to knock them down." I pulled her down by her waist making her swing forward. She was holding on to me tightly. She frowned. "Just set them up, just set them up. Just set them up to knock them down." She pushed herself forward, shaking her hips from side to side. "I think I should know, how, to make love with something innocent without leaving my fingerprints on." She sang to me. That pissed me off a bit since I knew what she was implying. I pushed her two steps back. "Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce," I said to her pulling her closely to my body. I felt the fabric cause friction between my thin t-shirt. I quickly regained focus. "How do I say I'm sorry if the word is never gonna come out?" I sang to her smirking. She looked a bit pissed at me. "Now L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce." We continued to fight.

Then she got the better of me at the middle. The song was almost over. "You know that kind shit just don't work on me." She sang to my ear. I realized that me hands were gripping her ass. It wasn't that bad. "Whistling and trying to flirt with me." She said staring at me smirking, "Don't take it personally cause we were never in love." My heart suddenly stung. She frowned at the look at my face when she noticed it. She continued. "It doesn't really matter who you say you are," she looked worried about me…she was always worried about me, "Singing out the window of your car. Find another girl across the bar." Santana and Quinn suddenly breezed my mind. She really looked worried about me; they never looked worried about me. I pressed myself even closer to her. We were a nose length now. "Cause L-O-V-E's not what this was." She didn't sing after that we just danced together really closely. She was getting really close again. And so was I. The room became a bit dull. We didn't notice the people who had all stopped dancing to watch us. I was so close to her lips.


	4. Chapter:4:Too Many Tips

Lexi's P.O.V.  
He was so close to my lips it was unreal. Oh, I wanna kiss him so damn bad. I leaned forward and whispered meet me up stairs later in his ear. I walked back to Finn as everyone clapped for us. The night was going semi well when Santana and Britney showed up. "Puck?" We turned. Shit."Santana." We both said immediately stopping and separating. I felt my hand cramp from holding on to him. I was suddenly in a deep conversation with Rachael. Great, already making another strategy. Point me. "What the hell were you doing with her?" She asked him sounding pretty pissed off. Britney was behind her. I gave myself a mental smirk. "Just dancing babe." He grabbed her skinny body next to his. He looked disappointed. Like my body seemed a bit more…natural. He kissed her on the lips and gave a forced smile. I know he could feel my evil eyes on him.

It was so painful waiting for everyone to leave. As they all left one by one, I saw Noah head to my room. As I said goodbye to Finn and locked the door, I pulled my hair down. I ran up stairs into my room to see Noah siting on my bed. At that moment I remembered him kissing Santana to It was building up in me, I was going to explode if I didn't do anything. I walked over and grabbed Noah by his collar. I strattled his waist, pushing him down onto the bed. His eyes bugged out. What in the hell was I doing?"I can't stand it!" I yelled at him. "I cannot stand this anymore!" "What the hell is your problem, blondie?" He yelled back at me, to shocked to push me off. I held him tightly. "You!" I yelled. "You are my problem! You're always around! I can't get any peace! You're always fucking with Santana, or being an ass! I can't take it anymore!" I noticed the lack of space between us and could swear my body temperature raised. He was so close again. I wanted him.

"You think I like being around you so much, either!" He yelled back at me. He can't handle me being in his face, but there's something here. Something that made him angry. It was a feeling she knew well, but it was fresh with hostility. A hunger, mixed with hatred. Something that he had never known to be a combination. "You drive me insane! With your bitching and pissing and moaning!" Moaning. Oh, God. That sent images to Noah's head. "You don't know when to shut up!" I couldn't think of a reply. No, these thoughts crowded my head, making me more vicious and frustrated with each passing one. "The hell with it," I mumbled under my breath, hostility plain. "Wha-" Noah was about to say, only to be silenced immediately by my lips. I pressed against him with extreme force, I dont know if it was passion or love, or even tenderness in the kiss. No, this was pure desire. Noah responded immediately, grabbing the back of my hair near my skull and pulling me back. "Let me go," I demanded. "Make me." He said, his tone the same as mine. Holding my hair still here, he attacked my neck, biting at it. He knew he could break skin, his teeth were hard. He bit as hard as possible and I let out an unholy groan. This was the pace. How it was going to be. Hard and fast. No thinking about it, no chance for regrets.

Puck's P.O.V.  
She clawed at my shirt, ripping it straight off, even in our position, she wasn't incapacitated. She reached for my pants, but I grabbed her hand with my free one. "No," I scolded gruffly. This was the leader in me. Not the small teenager or the cocky jock. This was the head guy. The commander in chief. And I was taking control. I tore off her shirt with my teeth, my hands a bit disabled at the moment. I could see that she couldn't help but moan harshly. She liked it rough, after all. Not surprising to me, though. I switched our positions quickly, so she was the one against the wall. We yanked off the remaining layers of clothing, until she was only in her bra and shorts. I tore off her small tight shorts and held them up to her. "This makes me crazy," I illustrated, and then threw it off to the side. I looked down. No underwear, unsurprising to me as well. She was pinned against the wall, not that she could get out if she desired, but she'd never been taken control of before. She liked this feeling, of no control, of being dominated. She'd now wearing those shorts every day if that's exactly what drove me mad. I couldn't take anymore teasing, either. I wanted to get straight to it, not fiddle around. She pulled from my grasp and flipped us, taking off my pants in a swift motion. Me like her, wasn't wearing any underwear. She grinned maliciously at this.

I flipped her onto her back. I was in control once again. "No more teasing," I told her sternly, not even giving her time to react, I pulled her up and against the wall again and lifted her legs up so she strattled me. I was positioned in front of her entrance. "No more short skirts and shorts," I pushed into her, not waiting for anything. I almost paused, but didn't stop to even take a breath. "No more tight shirts," I pulled out and pushed in yet again, a heavy moan escaped her lips. "No more looking at me like that from across the room," I repeated the action, faster. She moaned again. "And no more taunting me." After each statement, I had thrusted into her, each time faster than before, each time harder, deeper. She bit into her bottom lip and growled at me. "Oh fuck, oh fuck," She murmured, knowing just how amazing and rare this was. I kissed her as we moved together, and it nearly took her breath away.I moved us to the bed and shifted angles, and then she literally was breathless, because I was hitting spots no man had ever reached inside her. Our hips were a blur, moving fast and impatiently against each other, desperate for friction and release. "Noah," She whimpered, and with that she came first, body arching off the bed, and I continued to fuck her through the orgasm, drawing it out and making it nearly endless. But I couldn't hold on for much longer, and the pain of her nails digging into my back.

"Fuck, Lexi," I grunted, going still inside her. My hands loved her curves and I love the was she moans at how my hands worshiped her overheated skin. I rolled over on my side, next to her. "May I offer you a designing tip?" I said teasingly. "What's that?" Her hair fell into her eyes, and she moved over to hold on to me. "Mirrors on the ceiling," I said, and she groaned at the thought. I was rubbing her thigh when I thought of something amazing. "Hey, You want to go to that stupid ass prom with me?" She laughed and sat up. "Babe, if its so stupid why are you asking?" I placed my hand on her cheek. "Do you want to go with me? I mean, Rachel and Jesse and everyone is going so I thought you'd-" She shut me up by kissing me again. "I'd love to." I smiled as she laid her head back on my chest.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
Rachel ran in my room with out a knock. "We are going shopping. Now, I know prom isn't your thing but your going shopping with me." She pulled the covers off of me and looked around. "What happened in here?" I laughed and pulled the covers over my head. I heard the shower stop and the door open. I peeked out from the top of the covers to see Noah drying his mohawk and Rachel's mouth wide open. "Hey, babe you can have-" His eyes grew wide and Rachel looked at me as I hide under the covers again. "Alexandria Rosalie Death." She threw a pillow at me and started beating me. "You let him sleep here? Did yall do more than sleep? Was he in your bed? Are yall together? You two are going to prom right?" I sat up and took a deep breath. "Yes, yes, yes, I think so, and yes." Noah leaned against the door. "What do you mean you think so?" I jumped out the bed and walked over to him while Rachel sat on the bed. "Well, you sleep with a lot of girls and witch none of them are your girlfriends." He pulled me closer to him. "Not anymore because I have only one girlfriend and fuck buddy." I looked up at him. "Oh really, who might that be?" He laughed and kissed me softly. "You!"

Rachel's P.O.V.  
We went to the mall and found the dress section. After about 30 minutes, I had found my dress, and Lexi hadn't even picked out one. 30 more minutes later, She still hadn't picked one dress to try."Alright, we gotta find me a dress in the next hour. Got it?" After trying on piles and piles and piles of dresses, She stepped outside into the hall where I were waiting. "Hun, if I was gay, I would ask you out right here and now!" She giggled. Lexi laughed at me and pulled out money from her bag. "Jovani cost to much." "Daddy's card is paying." She shook her head and went back into the room. "Lex, almost everyone is wearing Jovani!" She groaned "Oh, I know but that dress is so yours." She came out with tears in her eyes. "This is Jovani's dress not mine." I took the dress she was handing to me and ran to the counter and paid for it. "Now you have to wear it because it's yours." We hugged and she wouldn't stop thanking me and saying I should take it back.

Puck's P.O.V.  
"Lexi and Rachel will be back later and Mr. S said we should just wait for them." Kurt ran in and opened a box full of pictures. "What's this?" He looked up and smiled at me. "A box of your girlfriend's old stuff." I jumped out the chair and started going threw the box with him. "There's a picture of her and a chick." I nodded. "There was a lot of pictures of her and some guy." and then I saw it. A picture of her and the guy with Jesse standing next to them. "St. James, who's this?" He looked shocked at first then looked down. "My cousin Seth." I threw the picture down and walked away. "Puck, didn't she tell you she's never been to a prom or a dance?" I sat next to her. "Yeah why?" Look at this." I grabbed the picture and shook my head. I went to leave as Lexi walked into the room. She looked confused when I pushed away from her kiss. I took her hand and put the picture in it and walked away.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
I looked down and saw Seth and I in the bathroom the night of prom. I screamed after Noah but he didn't come back. I pulled out my switchblade and took a deep breath. "Who did this to me?" Everyone was staring at me but Kurt was going for the door. "Where do you think your going?" Before I knew it Jesse had grabbed me from behind and took my knife. I went down crying in his arms like I did the night that picture was taking. "It's okay Lexi. Nobody can hurt you I'm here. Come on, Stop crying please." He rocked me in his arms like a baby as everyone started asking question but only one was answered. "Why is she crying over the guy in the picture. I mean, she lied to him." I stood up and walked over to Santana. He got killed the night of our prom and I know Tina told everyone about me stabbing the last guy who hurt me." I looked down as Santana came down. "So you killed his killer big whoop. BTW he's not even that cute. I mean, for Tina yeah but not you."


	5. Chapter:5:What A Mess

Lexi's P.O.V.  
We walked into the gym and everyone turned towards us. They couldn't believe the glee club was hot. My girls were smiling and walking to their boys. As frowned as I saw Noah dancing with some blonde cheerleader. Tina and Rachel must have noticed cause they ran over and sat me down. "I still can't believe your not wearing that dress." I laughed and so did Rachel. "He doesn't know he's dead, does he?" I shook my head as Rachel ran by Noah and Tina and Mercedes went to do something with the blonde. The guy on the stage said we could sing karaoke. I ran to Tina and Mercedes and told them to get on stage. They told him my song and I got on stage after he call my name.

I took a deep breath and started singing.

_Hoo hoo hoo (x8)_

I held the mic stand with my left hand.

_I wanna lie in my bed_  
_And do nothing_  
_I don't care what anyone says_  
_I got you on my mind_  
_Thinking about one thing_  
_Gonna show you how I do it best_

I was only looking at the crowd.

_Put my lips on your mouth I touched my lips_  
_Keep you coming around_  
_Cause I like it yeah_  
_Put your hands on my hips_

I put my hand on my hip

_Take me down_

I placed my hand back on the mic stand and slipped down it.

_Sink this ship_  
_Boy I cant resist_  
_I wanna wear my hair up wild in a mess_

I popped back up

_Cut off jeans, can you get with that?_  
_Give you something like you've never had_  
_Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_  
_I wanna tease you till you're begging me_

I danced around the stage.

_And you're on your knees_  
_And its hard to breathe_  
_And every other time is just a memory_  
_Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

I pointed into the crowd.  
I walked off the stage and into the crowd

_Those other guys when they call_

I held up my hand signaling call.

_I might answer_

I walked up to a Artie.

_But you're the one I'm thinking 'bout_

I pointed at him and he grinned.

_So baby don't disappoint_  
_Just move faster_

I walked up to Finn.

_And show me what you're feeling now_

I pressed against him

_Put your lips on my mouth_

I touched his lips

_Keep it coming around_  
_Cause I like it yeah_  
_Nothings wrong_

I walked away from him and to a table

_Its so right_  
_Got permission from me tonight_  
_So turn off the lights_

I jumped on a table

_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess_  
_Cut off jeans, can you get with that?_

I smirked at the audience.

_Give you something like you've never had_  
_Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

I felt Matt behind me and press against me

_I wanna tease you till you're begging me_

He kissed my neck.

_And you're on your knees_

Mike was now kneeling in front of me.

_And its hard to breathe_

I sang to him teasing his hair.

_And every other time is just a memory_  
_Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_  
_Now I'm going crazy_

I grabbed my head and shook it.

_I'm tired of waiting_

I turned to Matt behind me.

_My lips are on fire_

Mike was kneeling was behind me and his hands were on my hips

_I just want you to know_  
_I'm losing my patience_  
_For the time that you've wasted_

I grabbed the Mike's hair and forced his head back. He moaned in response.

_Put your lips on my mouth_

I touched his lips, letting my fingers linger there

_Put your lips on my mouth_  
_Put your lips on my.._

I jumped off the table

_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess_  
_Cut off jeans, can you get with that?_  
_Give you something like you've never had_

I danced on stage.

_Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_  
_I wanna tease you till you're begging me_

I teased the boys in the crowd

_And you're on your knees_

I fell on my knees

_And its hard to breathe_  
_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess_  
_Cut off jeans, can you get with that?_

I stood and searched the crowd for Noah

_Give you something like you've never had_  
_Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_  
_I wanna tease you till you're begging me_

I found his gaze and locked it.

_And you're on your knees_  
_And its hard to breathe_  
_And every other time is just a memory_  
_Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

I pointed at him. The song finished and I was breathing heavily. I lowered my hand and smiled as the crowd erupted. "Thank you" I said shyly into the mic. As I looked back up he was gone. I handed the announcer the mic and made my way over to Tina and them. "That was great Lex but who were you pointing at?" asked Tina. "Oh um, no one" I said slyly. Noah was still missing. "Alright looks like we have another singer. Hit it dude." said the announcer, he handed the mic over to…Noah! A familiar beat came on. Noah raised the mic to his lips.

_Should've kissed you there._  
_I should've held your face._  
_I should've watched those_  
_eyes instead of run in place._  
_I should've called you out._  
_I should've said your name._  
_I should've turned around._  
_I should've looked again._

He looked straight at me.

_Should've held my ground._  
_I could've been redeemed_  
_for every second chance_  
_that changed its mind on_  
_me. I should've spoken up._  
_I should've proudly claimed_  
_that oh my head's to blame_  
_for all my heart's mistakes._

I found his gaze and locked it.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made._  
_I'm staring at the mess I made._  
_I'm staring at the mess I made._  
_As you turn, you take your heart_  
_and walk away._

_And it's you, and it's you_  
_And it's you, and it's you_  
_And it's falling down, as you_  
_walk away and it's on me_  
_now, as you go But oh, I'm_  
_staring at the mess I made_  
_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_  
_As you turn, you take your heart_  
_and walk away And it's falling_  
_down, as you walk away And it's_  
_on me now, as you go But oh, I'm_  
_staring at the mess I made I'm_  
_staring at the mess I made I'm_  
_staring at the mess I made As_  
_you turn, you take your heart_  
_and walk away._

He never had his eyes leave mine while he sang. I in took a breath as the words he was singing registered in my head. "I need air." I said pulling away and walking out of the building. I was met with the fresh, cool night air. I breathed it in deeply. I need to leave now. I walked around the parking lot and just kept thinking why he would sing to me? I turned to see Kurt standing with the dress I was suppose to wear tonight in his hand. "Now Kurt what are you doing with my dress?" He laughed and offered to drive me home. I hopped in and was happy as hell things were going better.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
I arrived at Rachel's and it was quiet. "Hello?" I called but no answer. I shrugged it off. I closed the door behind me and threw my keys on the counter. I trudged up the steps taking off my jacket. I was down my hall when someone grabbed me and pulled me into a room. "What the fuck!" I screamed internally. I turned around but it was to dark to see them. "Stop it Rick." I hissed as he brought me closer grinding our hips. "Its not Rick." said an evil voice. Horror struck me and I froze. He laughed and I knew who it was. "Fuck you Puck." I said shoving him off. He fell over on the floor laughing. "You shoulda seen your face." he laughed. I glared and flicked on the light. "Dumbass its dark you couldn't see my face." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh" he said. "Yeah oh. You moron" I seethed walking out of the room.

I saw Rick step out in a towel. His hair was wet and drops of water rolled down his broad built chest. I bit my lip to keep myself in reality. Rick looked at me. "Where have you been?" he asked. I looked up to meet his eyes. "Uh you know...out" I replied stupidly. He smirked. "Well Puck is staying the night" he said. "Why? I don't want that freak here." I complained stomping my foot like a child. Rick laughed and I felt arms snake around my waist. "Oh you know I'm a freak" he kissed my ear. "in bed" he chuckled as I pulled away. "I'm locking Rachel's door." I hissed as I stomped to my room. I still heard Puck's laughing, but what I didn't notice was Rick's face as Puck did that to me.

Rick's P.O.V.  
I smacked the back of Puck's head. "Ow" complained Puck rubbing his head. "That's what you get" I hissed walking back into my room. "Why?" asked Puck following me. I turned to him. "You know why! You know how I feel about her but yet you hit on her in front of me! You shouldn't hit on her at all!" I yelled. Puck smirked. "Why are you smirking don't you know the bro code?" I hissed taking off the towel and rummaging through my boxer dresser. "Yeah I do. But I also just made you admit your feelings for her." I stiffened and could hear the smirk in Puck's voice."You do too" I turned around throwing a pair of boxers at him. Puck ducked and laughed as he went into my bathroom to shower.


	6. Chapter:6:Nightmares

Lexi's P.O.V.  
I awoke sweating. I had the weirdest dream. I looked towards my window, and I felt scared…like someone was watching me. I'm just being paranoid. I thought stupidly. I heard a rustle from my window. I squeaked as I ran to my door and out my room. I slouched against the wall breathing deeply. I looked up and saw Rick's room. I slowly walked to the door and turned the knob gently. "Rick?" I whispered. No response. I walked in and saw a figure on the bed. I poked him in his arm. He muffled an incoherent response. "Puck?" I said again. He mumbled something stupid again. "Noah!" I said shoving him roughly. "Wha-WHAT!" he yelled shooting up. "Lexi?" he asked sleepily. "Yeah" I mumbled avoiding eye contact. "What do you need?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "I'm scared" I mumbled. "Your what?" he asked laying back on his bed yawning. "I said I'm scared" I looked at his expression. At first it held shock, then it held amusement. "Of what the monster under your bed? Or in your closet?" he asked smirking. I sighed. "Forget it" I hissed turning around and walking towards the door. "No wait!" he shouted. I turned around and saw he had his feet off the bed, like he was going to get up and try and stop me from leaving. "What Noah? If your going to make fun of me then ill just go." I hissed. "No no, come here. I was just kidding" he said laying back down and patting the place next to him.

"Where's Rick and why are you in his bed?" I asked. He looked down at the ground where a pillow was abandoned. "He was here like an hour ago. He fell asleep, so I put a pillow under his head" he said shrugging as I climbed in next to him. "So what scared you?" he asked. I cuddled into his left side. "I had a nightmare" I whispered. "What about?" I felt his arm snake its way around my waist pulling me closer. I felt safer with him next to me. "It was…weird" I said thinking back on it. It made me shiver. "You cold?" asked Noah softly pulling me closer to him. I was now resting my head on his chest, as both his arms held me securely to him. "I didn't know where I was, but someone." I paused taking a deep breath. "Someone was there with me. But they weren't-" I sighed loudly. "I think they kidnapped me, and were-" I stopped. "Were what?" he asked. "Trying to rape me." I said softly. I felt him stiffen. "I would never let anyone do that to you Lexi. I promise." he whispered stroking my hair. "I know it was just a nightmare, that stuff rarely happens anyway" I cuddled closer to him as he continued to pet my hair.

Puck's P.O.V.  
Then his room opened. In walked a figure it stopped right by the bed. "What the fuck? For real in my bed?" asked Rick. I could here the smirk. "Hey Lexi, did Puck take your v-card yet?" he asked laughing. I punched him in the stomach. I saw fall on his knees. "Low blow man" whispered out Rick as he held himself. "What do you mean by v-card?" She asked."I meant as in popping your cherry" he said getting back up but holding himself. I didn't hit him in the stomach but in a more sensitive area.

"He did that like two three months ago." I half yelled. I knew what that term meant. "Where were you?" I asked. "Getting some milk. It helps me sleep" he said picking up the pillow from the floor. "What are you a baby?" she replied sarcastically. "Nope, but if your willing to breast feed me then yeah I am." I punched at him again, but Rick jumped back in time. "Chill dude!" said Rick holding up his hand, that wasn't grabbing the pillow. I relaxed back in bed and held her close again. "So is there room in there for me?" asked Rick."out!" Lexi yelled. "Fine fine...kick me out my room and you protection." mumbled Rick leaving the room. "What a dumbass." I sighed. She laughed and hugged me to her. "Thanks Noah" She whispered as I closed my eyes. "Anytime!" I mumbled stroking her hair.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
"Rise and Shine, Sleepy head." I woke to see Rachel dressed in white shorts and a yellow tank. "You know its cold as hell on the plane, right?" "Well seeing as how Hell is very hot, I think I'll live." She laughed. "Now get up and shower. Finn's on his way and the guy you slept with just got out." I chuckled and got into the shower. I cut it short not wanting her mom to get mad for delaying us. I wrapped a towel around myself. Ouch. "Oh my bad." Noah said after bumping into me. "Its fine." "Mhm, It better be." He continued down the stairs I watched behind him debating on weather or not he was serious. "Asshole." I muttered when I walked into Rachel's room. I pulled on a black bra, and panties. I put on, quickly I might add, blue jeans, and a purple t shirt that said 'stop staring' across the chest."Here we go." I said tieing up my black converse.

Puck's P.O.V.  
"So your bone-headed friend isn't coming." I smiled and turned to the voice. Lexi was already in her clothes for the plane and she was leaning against the door frame, with her arms crossed. She looked up and jumped up and down. "Your weird. Hey, Wheres Rachel? She oh damn...She is fine." I said then thinking why I did that to her. I like her like I used to but she was scared last night that's why she came to me.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
I was driving to airport with Rachel, as I stopped at a red light. I slouched back in my car and thought about him. His smile, his beautiful green eyes, his mohawk, his charismatic charm. No stop Lexi! I thought shaking my head. I can't like Noah anymore. But I couldn't help it. He was in my mind, and he was stuck there. How did he make his way into my mind? I would never admit this to anyone, but he was in my dreams every night. The scenes changed but it always ended the same. We confessed our love for each other. I like him, I do, I love him so much! Wait! What? Did I just say the 'L' word? I think I did. It was final, I was in love with Noah Puckerman AGAIN! Yeah sure he can be a cocky conceited asshole, but once you broke through that hard bad-boy exterior, there was a guy that was sweet and caring Like last night.

I was so damn scared and he held me, all through the night…all through the night. I shook my head at the silly thoughts playing there way into my head. Even if I do love him, he doesn't feel the same. I laughed out loud. But he was an ass this morning. No way he likes me. I mean, he obviously has a thing for Rachel. I thought back to Noah, I wanted to see his face. I was craving it. What the hell is wrong with me? Before I could answer my own question I heard a honk from behind me. I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw Noah's truck behind me with Finn in the passenger seat. He smiled his dashing smile. I laughed at how I had been craving to see him, and then he shows up. Thank you God. I took off and we raced to the airport.

"Hey baby!" said a deep voice from behind me. "Hey!" I said happily turning around, but then I saw Noah. My smile fell. "Leave me alone, Puck." I hissed slamming my bag down. "Sugar, are you mad at me?" he asked slinging his arm around me. "Get off me, Puckerman." I hissed removing his arm. He was giving me a puppy dog face. I shook the thought out of my head. "Your such an asshole. Every guy I like turns out to be an asshole! I thought we were going somewhere again but it's just like old times." I yelled in his face. His face fell emotionless and he turned us around so I was pressed up against the wall, my wrists pinned to my sides. His face lingered over mine. He scoffed like it was the most repulsing thing to hear. He smirked and grinded our hips. "Stop!" I hissed. He smirked and grinded harder. "I said stop!" I yelled but it was muffled when he slammed his lips on mine. I felt him smirk and bite my lower lip. "You know you want me." he said standing back up straight. "Your right, but I want to break something in you!" I yelled lunging at him. I pulled back my fist but he caught it easily. Rachel and Finn pulled us apart and got us on the plane. The plane ride was long and boring.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
We got to the hotel quickly and found our rooms. Rachel and Finn walked in to room 745 and said she was sleeping in a room with him. which meant, I got to room with Noah. There was a couch and a large TV. I dropped my bag and continued on. What the hell? "Whats wrong?" Oh. I hadn't realized I said that out loud. He walked in and noticed only one queen sized bed. "Well you better find some covers for the couch." I sighed. "The hell I will. If you want you can be my guest." I glared at him. "My mom paid for the room." I really actually had no idea. I groaned and walked into the bathroom. I changed out of my attire and put on a over sized tee and shorts. When I walked out he was already laying down. Ugh, I so wanted that side! I layed down beside him and tried to scoot over as far as possible.

*12:00*  
I was half- asleep on Noah's chest as he stroked my back. I had no clue how we got so close but it was like after we made love for the first time only this time we didn't do it. "Alexandria?" asked Noah. "Hm?" I asked dozing in and out of sleep. "Nothing go to sleep" he said shifting us so I was more comfortable. "No tell me I'm up" I said sitting up and looking down at him. He smiled. "Nothing really!" he was lying. You know how I know. He avoids eye contact with me. "Tell me" I pleaded. He shook his head no and closed his eyes. I smirked and straddled his waist. "Lexi no!" he groaned. I smirked and leaned down almost kissing him. He responded quickly and grabbed my hips. "So what were you going to tell me?" I asked. He smirked, and holy moly was it sexy. "Sorry I forgot" he said the smirk still playing at his lips. I pouted and crossed my arms sitting back up and looking down at him. "Fine!" I pouted. He sat up and went to kiss me but I moved my head. "Lexi!" he whined. "N0!" I pouted like a child. He snuggled his face into the crook of my neck.

"Lexi!" he begged in a pleading voice. His breath tickled my neck and I shivered. "Your cold!" he stated pulling me into his chest and turning us on our sides so we were facing each other and under the sheets. "I'm still not talking to you!" I said pouting. He smiled and pulled me to him. "You sure?"he asked. I nodded. "Alright!" then he attacked my neck. I gasped and he shifted our positions. He was now hovered over me holding himself up with his hands. He moved from my neck to my jaw line then to my lips. I started to kiss him back tangling my hands in his hair. "Mm" we moaned at the same time. I ran my hands over his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt to let you know. I felt his hands tug on the hem of my shirt. I shook my head no, and he growled. He laughed and kissed my mouth again. He licked my bottom lip and I denied. He growled again and bit my lip gently but forcefully. I returned the favor by biting his bottom lip. "Your such a tease!" he moaned out. I laughed and pulled off my shirt. "Am I now?" I asked. He smiled. "You talked to me!" he said smiling like a kid. "Yeah yeah, come here"

I said pulling him down to me. We kissed rough but passionately. Noah pulled at my shorts and I unzipped his pants, not taking them off just leaving them unzipped. Noah's hands roamed my body as I pulled him closer molding our bodies as one. "Lexi!" he moaned in my mouth. That sent a shiver down my spine. "Say my name again!" I said biting his lip. "Lexi!" he moaned louder, slipping his hands up my shirt and rubbing my lower back. My hands tangled in his hair and I pulled it back roughly earning another moan from him. My lips attacked his neck, as he started breathing heavily. I pressed down on him, and I felt a bulge in his pants. I looked up at him. His eyes were closed in pleasure. "Lexi!" he moaned. I shivered in delight. Then my phone went off. I groaned and Noah slipped off of me and behind me. I reached on his night stand picking up my phone. Rachel flashed on the screen. "Hold on!" I told him. He nodded and wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him. I answered the phone. "Yes Rachel!" I said into the receiver. She was laughing. "I'm kicking Puck's ass right now. I'll call you back after he's dead!" I said simply. Noah kissed my neck and pressed against me again. He wasn't wearing his pants anymore, and I gasped quietly and hung up on Rachel. "And why are you in boxers mister?" I teased. He laughed. I felt his hands slid under my shorts and rub my thighs softly. Then we heard giggling. I shot up and saw Rachel and Finn in our doorway.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
"Out!" I said and they left. They ruined my moment so I went to the bath room and changed into one of my sundresses. He came and pulled me out the bathroom. He took my hand in his and kissed it gently. "I'm glad your here in a room with me instead of Finn." he said kissing me softly. I kissed him back. "Whats wrong?" he asked pulling away, but I wanted more of him. I pulled him back to me and kissed him roughly. My hands got tangled in his hair and he leaned over me to push me back. I felt my back hit his bed. He crawled over me and stroked my figure. Things began to get heated from their and the whole conversation I had planned to tell him vanished. All I could think about was him, me, and our bodies so close together. I ran my hands over his chest. Noah seemed to get excited and licked my bottom lip. I denied him just to tease him. He growled impatiently and began to kiss down my neck. He went to my spot and bit it gently. I moaned quietly, which didn't satisfy Noah. He bit down harder, and began to suck when he drew blood. "Noah!" I moaned loudly. He shot back up to my mouth and roamed inside. My hands went down to his pants, but his hands grabbed mine. "Lexi wait" he said breathless. "What?" I asked confused. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I nodded my head, and kissed him passionately. "I want you to do everything you've ever done with Santana." he smiled and kissed me once more. He pulled off my dress. He placed me gently on the bed, the right way. He stood taking off his pants and his boxers hit the ground soon very after.

Puck's P.O.V.  
Bracing myself at her entrance, she lowered my head and kissed me just as he entered her. She gasped at the feeling, arching her back a little. "Ugh," I grunted, arms rested on either side of her face as he started a slow pace. I knew she wasn't the kind of girl who was used to this—this was just the second time she did it. Our lips clashed once again—like a drug they were both addicted to. Wrapping her legs around my hips, she bit her lower lip to keep herself from screaming. She moaned while my thrusts became harder and faster. "You are amazing," she whispered, kissing every inch of my face and neck. With one final thrust, we reached our peak and I collapsed on my side. "Mmmmwah," I kissed her cheek loudly, pulling her against me and placing the blankets over our bodies. "I'm in love with you again," I said, allowing her to rest her head against my neck. "That's good," she said in a somewhat sleepy tone. "Because I don't think I ever stopped." "What are we going to do about it?" I asked. She yawned, pulling me in for a last kiss. "Let's talk about this tomorrow," she said. "For now, just hold me." I smiled, wrapping my arms around her and turning the lamp off.


	7. Chapter:7:Pity Sex

Lexi's P.O.V.  
*Next Morning*  
I awoke the next morning to the sun hitting my face. I felt the silk sheets against my bare body. Wait bare? Then the events of last night flooded my mind. I turned and saw Noah. His beautiful chest gleaming in the sun. I felt his arm around my waist. I stared at him for what seemed like hours, but it was only about 2 minutes. He started to stir, and he opened his eyes. "Morning love!" he said cuddling into me. Our naked flesh pressing together. "How do you feel?" he asked petting my hair. "A bit sore, but it was worth it!" I said cuddling into his chest. "Yeah the soreness will go away by tomorrow and by the way don't blame me if you have some bruises. You wanted like Santana but tell you the truth your way better." he stroked my back. "I love you!" I said after a pause. "I love you too!" "There's something I need to tell you?" he pushed me away a little to look at my face. "What is it?" he asked. I looked away from him. I felt his fingers grab my chin and make me look at him. "Its okay sugar, tell me!" he said softly.

"I might be moving back home." I said. He stayed silent. "Say something." I pleaded. "So last night, was it pity sex? You wanted me to do you real good before before you left. Or was it just to lessen the blow of this. Thanks Alexandria that makes me feel so much better." he said harshly and getting out of bed. I sat up and wrapped the blanket around my chest. "Noah, its not like that!" I said. He slipped on his boxers and was headed for the bathroom. I stood up and ran towards him grabbing him from behind, by wrapping my arms around his body. I didn't have time to wrap myself in the sheet, but I didn't care. He needed to know that wasn't true. "Let go of me!" he whispered, but it wasn't harsh or cold, it was more of a beg. "No Noah. I love you. I wanted you last night. I dont regret it, and there is no one else I would've wanted but you. I'm glad you took my virginity last time, and it wasn't pity sex this time. I was going to tell you this before we had sex, but when you kissed me I couldn't control myself!" He turned around in my arms and hugged me to him. He kissed me softly but I pressed myself against him. "Ready for round two?" I asked seductively against his lips. "I thought you were sore?" he asked laughing but picking me up and placing me on the bed. "I can manage!" I said pulling him down to my level as he ripped off his boxers and grabbed another condom.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
Everyone went out to the beach but Noah. He was sleeping in the room. I was so sad to leave him but we had fun. Me and Finn went jumped off a roof. Me and Rachel got invited to a club. Finn went back to the hotel to sleep while me and Rachel had some fun. We had a great day but it was time to go home. I ran to the elevator so happy to be there. Too see him. My day was getting ruined because it was raining and I hate rain but at least Noah can hold me close to him. I missed him, his touch, his embrace, his kiss. I forgot my key so I knocked. The door swung open to a beautiful brunnette, with light brown eyes. "Hi can I help you?" she asked. She was in a nice going out party dress. "Umm yeah this is my room, um who are you?" I asked, the knot in my stomach grew as I waited for her response. "Oh, I'm Alexandria, Alex for short. I'm your roommate's new girlfriend." she spoke with a smile. My whole world collapsed after those words left her mouth. "Your his what?" I said trying to clear my head of all the thoughts flooding it. "I'm his girlfriend" she said a bit concerned, "Are you ok?" she asked reaching a hand out to me. I pulled away from her. I started having trouble breathing. "How-how long?" I asked, hyperventilating."He asked like five minutes ago." she said getting worried. "Noah!" she called him Noah but Noah calls him that but me. "Who is it?" I heard his voice call, it was distance, good.

I had time to run. "Forget it." I said turning on my heel and running to Rachel's room down the hall. "Wait, you seem sick!" she called after me. I banged on the door till Finn pulled me inside. When I was far enough in the room, I dropped to the ground and tried to control my breathing and the tears spilling over. My phone rang. I grabbed it with shaky hands, I couldn't read the caller ID, my eyes were blurring my vision. "Hello?" I asked. "Lexi, we need to talk" I inhaled a sharp breath. It was him... "No Puck, your girlfriend did enough talking." I seethed into the phone. "His WHAT?" Finn said dropping next to me. "Fuck you Puck!" I yelled before hanging up the phone. I cried for about 20 more minutes before Finn pulled me in a hug. I cried into his shoulder. "Did you know?" I asked through my crying. He shook her head no,after getting out of complete shock. "What an ass!" he hissed bringing me onto his bed. I layed down as he went into the kitchen. He came back and handed me a glass of water. I chugged it. Rachel told me to stay with Finn cause she knew he'd make me feel better. Finn said he'd take the couch but he crawled into be with me and held me like he did the first time Puck did this to me. We were offically best friends and while me and Puck were broken up back then he said he wanted to be more but now I think its me who wants to be more than that.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
My ring tone went off and I grabbed my phone. I opened up the new video message I had. "WOOOOOOOOO!" screamed one of my old roommates, Lucas's face into his phone. "Hey my batman your missing some heck of parties over here." he said smiling at me. "Hey baby wanna come home with me tonight" he said looking to the left. "Yes" he cheered, then he turned back to his phone. "I gotta go, but I hope your having fun like I am! Oh and I'm totally wasted, so if this doesn't seem like me it's not! By the way, come home to me." then the video ended. I laughed to myself, I had seen Lucas like that 5 times. When he was really wasted. So he must be wasted. Idiot. I laughed and walked to my suitcase. I pulled out a summer dress. I walked into my bathroom and took a long needed shower. I stepped out and pulled on the dress, I had a text message from a random number.

_We need to talk meet me at Lunar cafe at 2'-Annie_

WTF? I looked at the clock and it read 1:45. I picked up my phone and slipped on some flats. I grabbed some money and walked down stairs. I walked to this random place and why I did? I have no idea. I saw Annie waiting at an outside table. She had a coffee cup in front of her, with one across from her. She looked up and met my eye contact. She stood abruptly. "Hi, I'm glad you could come." she said smiling, but it looked forced. I nodded and sat down. "I thought you might not come" she said quietly. "I wasn't! What do you want?" I didnt mean for it come out so rude, but come on, this is the girl that Puck cheated on me with. She took a deep breath. "Well its about what happened. Noah explained the situation to me" she said looking at the table. "Did he now? And what did he explain to you?" i asked my anger rising. "Well I asked him who you were, at first he said just a roommate." I felt a pain strike through my body, was I really that easy to forget? "But I pestered and pleaded him to tell me. He finally told me you were his girlfriend and what happened the night before." I looked at her suspiciously. "And?" I asked. "I was so mad at first, how could he cheat on me after what a special day we just had." Cheat on you? Oh no no honey! "But he said you were the one being cheated on, that he never called to break up with you, and I'm sorry about that. If I knew he had a girlfriend I would never have said yes to go back to the hotel with him." she said looking at me for the first time.

I analyzed her, then I spoke, "Your lying!" I stated. "I beg your pardon?" she asked confused, what is this girl the nicest in the world or something? "I see that look in your eyes, even if you had known about me before hand you still would've dated him, he's just that good. He's to perfect to pass up, so save me your sympathy." I said standing up. "Please, I'm trying to be civil with you, I don't want us to be on a hate relationship just cause your the ex and I'm the new" she said standing as well. This girl is asking for her teeth to be knocked out. "Look Annie, how about you go out and get your little perfect heart broken from the only guy you loved, then we can talk about being civil, and as for me being ex, he never officially broke up with me, and I never did with him, so technically I'm still in a relationship with him." I hissed before walking away from her stunned face. I mean it was true, we hadn't officially said, 'it's over'. So stupid little angel over there will have to get use to feeling like a dirty whore, who took someone else's man. I slammed my car door shut and pulled out, peeling out as I did. I raced to the hotel. Just as I arrived I received a text message from Puck...I ignored it and walked to the pool. I stayed there and just thought. I thought about everything, my feelings, my dreams, my parents, Puck...I feel off the bench and looked up at the sky. I saw I had two messages, both from Puck. I read the first one.

_What did you tell Annie, she called me crying, she was trying to be nice to you_

Delete.

_We need to talk 7 at where ever yu wanna meet_

Delete.

I exhaled and had a moment to want to talk to him but I didn't. I pulled up to my house and slugged my way up the steps. I walked in the hotel room with nobody there. Finn and Rachel must be out together. I unzipped my dress and fell back on the bed. I stared at my ceiling. I turned over and flicked off my light. I pulled the sheets over my body and dreamed a dreamless sleep. I was jolted awake. "What the fu-" I said sleepily. "You didn't meet me." said a voice next to me. "Puckerman?" I questioned. I must be dreaming, yup that's it I'm dreaming. "Why the fuck are you calling me Puckerman?" he asked rudely. Okay not dreaming, wanna know why? Cause in my dreams Puck was never an asshole! "What are you doing here?" I asked getting off the bed so I could be away from him. I saw a silhouette get off my bed and stand in front of me. "Who else were you expecting?" he asked still angry. "Oh you know anyone I can sleep with." I said sarcastically.

"Just let me explain!" he said quieter. "No i don't need an explanation!" I yelled. I did, but I didn't wanna listen right now, I was freakin asleep, and he crawled into my room like a perv. He came closer to me. "Stay away from me!" I hissed backing away, my back hit the wall. I held out my arms, to make him keep his distance. His chest collided with my hands, and I immediately missed the way my hands felt on his body. Puck grabbed my wrists and lowered them. The next thing I felt was his chest on mine. I looked up at his face, and the moonlight reflected on his face. He smiled then leaned down and kissed me. I melted into the kiss and kissed back suddenly. I missed his lips so much, I missed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. His hands went from my face to my neck, then down my body. They reached my thighs and he picked me up, keeping me pressed between him and the wall. After I was securely wrapped around him he traveled his hands up to my stomach, where he played with the strap of my bra

Now I noticed what he wanted. I lowered my legs and pushed him off of me. "Whats wrong?" he asked looking at me. Then I did it. I slapped him. Second thought...When he looked back at me I punched him in the jaw. He grabbed his jaw, and turned back to me. "What the hell is that for?" he asked getting angry. "Are you really asking that question!" I yelled. "You just came here to get a good shag or what? what do you think I am?" I asked turning on the light so I could get some clothes on. "Don't look at me!" I said going into my closet and looking for some pajamas. I can't believe I let myself kiss him. How could I be so stupid. I know, cause I'm still in love with him. I came out in pajama shorts and top. I crossed my arms and glared at Noah. "Why don't you go get some from your new girl, Annie." I said. Noah sat on my bed. "She's a virgin" he said looking at the wall in front of him. My mouth fell open. I see now. "Get the hell out!" I yelled. He stood up. "What is wrong with you?" he asked coming over to me. "Your whats wrong with me!" I yelled in his face. He ran his hands through his hair. "This is hard enough for me already." I laughed. "Then let me make it easier." I walked to my door and opened it. "Get out now!" I hissed. Noah looked at me. "I'm not going anywhere" he hissed. "Fine see ya later!" I said walking out the door. I ran down the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me.

I hurried up and went for the door. But a hand grabbed me from behind me. "Please listen to me." he pleaded. "NO!" I hissed trying to pull away from. Then he smashed his lips into mine. I wanted to kiss back I did, but if I did I would be a weak pathetic girl, so I stayed still. He smirked and then traveled his lips down to my jaw. He went to my neck getting closer to my weak spot. "I still remember." he said breathing on my spot. Then he bit it, hard. I moaned involuntarily. He kissed up the blood, and his hands traveled my body. Stop Stop Stop! My mind screamed at me. But I couldn't. "Stop Noah!" I said quietly. He looked up at me. "Like you told Annie, were still going out aren't we?" he asked smirking. Then it hit me like a ton of brinks. He's just a man-whore. I pushed him away. "Not anymore!" I hissed opening the door. "Were through now get out before I call the cops." I said signaling for him to leave. "You-you just broke up with me?" he asked quietly. I saw the hurt in his eyes. Its just a trick, its just a trick. "Yes, now get out." I said sternly.


	8. Chapter:8:Home Sweet Ohio

Lexi's P.O.V.  
I finally got some sleep when the light in my room went on. "What the fuck?" I asked looking around. "About time you got up." asked a voice from behind me. It sounded scary so I screamed. Then I rolled over and it revealed... "Lucas?" I asked dumbfounded. He smirked and leaned against me. Then Michael came out from behind the my closet door and smacked Lucas on the head. "You weren't suppose to scare her!" he turned to me and smiled. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Then Josh emerged from the hall behind me. "We missed you." said Josh blushing. I smiled. "Aw guys come here!" I said pulling them to me. "Okay I dont like this kinda love, if you wanna thank me lets go up to your room." said Lucas wagging his brows. I rolled my eyes, I missed him. "How long are you guys staying?" I asked. They all looked at each other. "Till you decide to go back!" said Mike. "What why?" I asked. "Because we realized these past months without you, that its boring" said Lucas. "Aww guys!" I gushed. Yup my boys that love me till the end, unlike one certain boy.

"So when do we get to meet your boyfriend?" asked Josh. I grimaced, and they immediately noticed. "What happened?" asked Mike coming up to me and putting his hands gently on my shoulders. "He was cheated on me five minutes after we got back together, he didn't even bother to break up with me. and he tried to have sex with me before we left!" I said looking at the floor. I felt Mike's body begin to shake. I looked up and his face looked infuriated. Josh came up to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry Boo Bear!" he whispered into my shoulder. I hugged him back. "It's okay, I'm fine!" "Liar!" I looked up at Lucas and he was smirking. "What are you talking about?" I asked playing dumb. "Your not fine, I can read you Batman, I have lived with you since your moms kicked you out, 24/7" he said pushing himself off the wall. "Lucas!" warned Michael. Lucas stopped in front of me. "Was she at least hot?" he asked smirking. We all hit him over the head. "Ow its just a question." he objected. "Well it was a stupid question" I retorted.

"Well let me show you guys the guest bedrooms" I started up the steps and they followed. "Mike you can have this one!" I said opening the door that use to be Landon's when he lived here. I walked a bit down the hall, and opened one. "Josh this one can be yours!" then I went across the hall from Josh's "Lucas you can have this one" i said opening the door. "Where's your room?" he asked waggling his brows. "You'll never know." I said walking back to my room and opening the door. "I know!"called Lucas's voice. I laughed to myself, what a loser. I stripped off my clothes and took a shower. When I was all clean I pulled on my clothes and exited my bathroom. Lucas, Mike, and Josh were on my bed. "What?" I asked towel drying my hair. "We're bored" They all said at the same time. "Well to bad, I'm tired" I said walking over to my bed. "Sounds good to me!" said Lucas going under the sheets. I laughed, we had done this once before. They all slept in my bed after we watched a scary movie. "Only this once" I said going under the covers. I felt someone hug me from behind, and someone in front of me wrapping an arm around my waist. "Whose hugging me?" I asked. "Me!" said Mike, and Lucas's voice. "Where's Josh?" I asked looking around. "right here" said Josh at the foot of the bed. "aw come here Josh" I said signaling him over to me. He crawled and laid his head on my chest. I sighed in content. I love my boys.

I awoke in the morning on top of someone. I looked at who it was and it was Mike. I laughed, and moved off of him only to land on top of Lucas. He groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist. Oh come on! I thought. I saw Josh hugging Mike's body and Lucas's leg over Mike's. I laughed and took out my phone. click! haha, that looks so funny. I walked out of my room quietly and went to the kitchen. I started making pancakes. This was how I got them up every morning for school. I had to bribe them with food. As soon as the first batch was done I heard shuffling coming down stairs. I turned to see Lucas come in with morning hair and in his boxers. He sat at the island and smirked, his eyes still hazy with sleep. Then I saw Mike. He was half naked, with pajama pants on, his chest being exposed. He smiled and sat down next to Lucas. Then in walked Josh, in pajama pants and a t-shirt. He ruffled his hair and sat across from Mike. "Whose hungry?" I asked putting out four plates. They all groaned their replies. I laughed as I put pancakes on their plates. I grabbed mine and sat down next to Josh. As we were eating and cracking jokes, Tina walked in.

Her eyes widened. "Lexi, who are these boys?" she asked skeptical. "my roommates from home." she looked shocked. "That's Lucas, Michael, and Joshua" I said pointing. They all stood and walked over to my mom. Lucas kissed her hand and smiled. "I see you've made some friends Batman." he said smiling. I rolled my eyes. "Hi its a pleasure to meet you" said Michael shaking her hand. She nodded with a smile. Joshua walked up to her and shook her hand. "Hello." he said shyly. She smiled. "At least their gentleman." she said grabbing her purse and walking out the door. I threw a pancake at him. It hit him straight in the face. We all burst out laughing all of us except Lucas. "You didn't just do that." he said after he wiped the syrup off his face. "Oh I think I did." I mocked. He smirked and got up. I got up and ran. We tumbled into the main hallway. He was behind me and had his arms snaked around my waist in a tight grip. "Lucas!" I laughed as he tickled me. "Say sorry?" "No!" I laughed harder. "Who do you think will win?" asked Mike. "Boo Bear." said Josh. "I think Lucas, he has her stuck there" "Ok your on." said Josh. I couldn't concentrate, because I was dying of laughter here.

"Whats going on here?" came Finn's voice. I looked up to see Finn and...Puck. Puck was glaring at me then the boys. Lucas put me down. "Hey, I'm-"said Lucas sticking out his hand but he was cut off by Finn. "Molesting my friend?" asked Finn, pissed off. I rolled my eyes. "Wrong person to hate Finn, you should be hating that thing behind you." I hissed. Puck grimaced. "Come on guys!" I said turning towards the stairs. "Your not going upstairs with three boys!" yelled Finn. I turned around as the guys passed me. "Actually I am, so we can have a big sex orgy!" I yelled pulling the guys up stairs. I pulled them into my room and fell back on my bed frustrated. "Go get ready guys, we'll go out, I cant stand to be here." I said rubbing my temples. "Ok!" said Josh and Mike. I heard my door open and close. "So sex orgy huh? I can go for a four-way" I opened my eyes to see Lucas smirking. "Go change!" I said getting up and pushing him towards the door. "Hey they were your words not mine." he laughed as I pushed him out. Boys...can't live with them, can't live without them.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
I awoke to the sun hitting my face. "Ugh!" I groaned. I turned over in my bed, wait what? I sat up and looked around, yup I was in my bed. But how did I get here? I stood and immediately felt the cold breeze on my bare body. My eye twitched. Somebody changed me. I huffed and threw on a some pj's. I marched downstairs where I saw Josh and Michael. "Which one of you changed me?" I asked heatedly. Michael smiled and Josh looked down at the table. "Uh hello anyone wanna answer me?" I asked. "I did baby!" said Lucas in my ear, while slapping my butt. I eyed him as he passed me smirking. He grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal. I walked over to him just as he was going to grab the milk. I snatched it first. "Hey!" he protested. I opened it and poured it on his head. "Don't ever change me again!" I hissed. Lucas glared at me, and Mike and Josh were laughing. I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room. "Honey" I turned around to Rachel's voice. "Yeah?" I asked. "We're going out to eat tonight!" she said softly. "Ok, what time?" I asked "7, and Puck and Annie are coming" she said turning away. "Wait what?" I asked, my anger rising again. She turned back to me. "Puck is coming!" she said shuffling awkwardly. "And who else?" I asked. "Annie!" she whispered. I scoffed. "Wow Rach, I knew the dark side had cookies, but come on!" I said sarcastically. She looked up at me. "She's very nice honey!"protested Rachel. What the fuck is this? Like Puck and his new bimbo girlfriend year or what? My anger was rising by the second. "Yeah and I'm a prostitute." I hissed. She looked shocked. "If those-those things are coming then so are my boys, so get a table for nine." I hissed. I walked into my room and inhaled. Then I let out a pitching scream. I grabbed my head and fell on my knees. Ow that hurt. That was stupid. But you know when you need to scream, scream.


	9. Chapter:9:What The Fuck

Lexi's P.O.V.  
The boys finally got me out my room and got me dressed. We were passing the kitchen when something caught my eye. I re-tracked my steps to look in. What I saw shocked the living hell out of me. Mike ran into me. "You ok Princess?" he asked. He looked to where I was looking. His hands immediately crushed into fists. Puck was in the kitchen with my mom and dad, but he wasn't alone. Annie was there sitting next to him. She gave me a friendly smile. "Guys go wait for me by the car!" I hissed. They all looked at me. They didn't want to go because Puck was there. "Now, all of you!" I hissed and they all scurried out without another word. "Hi Lexi!" said Annie kindly. I almost gagged. "What is everyone doing in my house?" I hissed. looking at my parents. My mom shifted her gaze down, but my dad held mine. "We invited them. I mean your always out and about with those boys, so it's nice to feel like we still have a daughter!" said my dad rather rudely. My fists tightened."Well Travis, you do remember you kicked me out when I was 12 right?" I hissed my dads name. "I didn't know you liked skanky daughters, I guess I can never be your perfect daughter!" I hissed taking a threatening step closer. Annie's eyes began to water and Puck glared at me while putting a comforting arm around Annie. She turned into his chest and began to sob. Cry baby. "Michelle Mannequin that is enough!" yelled my father slamming his hands on the counter. "No one calls me that! So you know whats enough?" I yelled back. I picked up the closes thing I could touch, which happened to be a glass cup. I threw it against the wall, smashing it into tiny pieces. I picked up more, and threw them at the wall behind the traitors. "EVERYONE MAKING ME OUT TO BE THE MOST AWFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD! WHAT ABOUT ME, AND MY FEELINGS?" I threw the last cup on the table aiming straight for Annie's head, but my dad had fast reflexes and he caught it inches from it hitting her face.

He threw me a pair of familiar clothes and he walked away. I looked at them and my eyes widened. He hadn't done this since I was a kid. I walked to one of the floor bathrooms. I changed into the blue shorts, and the gray top, except now it was a tank top. I walked into the kitchen and saw Annie and Puck. He looked at me curiously and I ignored him. I walked into the back yard and towards the hidden door. I typed in the code and the wall opened. "Travis please dont do this." I heard my mothers voice plead. "Enough Trish!" stated my dad. I exhaled and walked in. My dad was in a gray muscle shirt and blue shorts. He narrowed his eyes at me and wrapped his ankles and wrists. He tossed me the tape and I did the same. My mother began to cry. "For God's sake Travis!" she pleaded. "It's fine mom." I hissed stepping into the sand arena. "Thats my girl, tough as nails." I scoffed. "I thought I wasn't your daughter?" I hissed. My dad stepped into the sand arena. Something caught my eye and I saw Puck looking on to the scene confused. Annie was at my moms side and holding her. My fits tightened. "Control your anger Michelle." spoke my dads voice. A memory flooded my mind.

_"Control your anger Michelle." spoke my dad. My 6 year old self was panting on all fours. "This is all to better you, because I'll be leaving soon." said my dad looking off to the side. He was training me. "Get up and do it again." he said looking back at me. I stood up and got in my stance and charged at my dad._

I snapped out of it. I stood in my stance and raised my fists. "Ready when you are." said my dad taking his stance. I ran at him and threw a punch which he ducked, and kneed me in the stomach. "Control your anger." he said from behind me. "Fuck you!" I yelled whipping around to kick him. He back flipped and stood looking at me. "Anger doesn't get you anywhere." he said calmly. "I beg to differ." I charged at him and swung another punch, he appeared behind me and sent his elbow into my back. I let out my breath and hit the floor. "Lexi!" called a male voice. I didn't know who it was, my eyes were trying to focus. I stood and wiped my mouth, as blood trickled out of it. "Same old moves huh pops?" my dad looked at me curiously. I charged at him and swung a kick he back flipped around me and I punched his jaw just as he landed. He stumbled back and looked at me shocked. "I know all your moves." I said standing in stance again.

He smiled. "Well this should be interesting." he said sliding into his as well. He rushed at me and got a punch into my face, and my knee collided with his ribs. We jumped back and panted. "All you got? Your getting kinda old there." I said laughing. He furrowed his brows. "You know what this is for don't you?" he asked. "I don't know so you can beat the crap out of me?" I asked. "No so you can harness your anger. You've been letting it get the best of you." he said standing up. I wiped my lip again, as the metallic taste entered my mouth. "Yeah whatever." I said standing as well and walking to get out of the arena. Just as I was about to step on pavement a hand grabbed my shoulders and tossed me. I landed on my back and hissed. I rolled over on my stomach and tried to push myself up. But my body ached, I didn't want to move from this spot. I saw someone kneel next to me. "Never turn your back on your opponent rule number two." said my dad holding up two fingers. He stood and I saw him walk out of the arena and wipe the sand off his feet. I stood shakily and followed him. Puck was looking at me like we were crazy. "Welcome to my family." I hissed while limping out of the secret arena. I walked into the kitchen and went up the stairs. Mike was in the hallway and he saw me. "You need some sleep. What happened to you?" he asked opening my door. "Discipline!" I said before drifting off into the dark.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
I woke up and the guys took me to the park. We were walking down the steps when the four girls that gave me glares earlier, came over. I glared at them and they eyed me suspiciously. "So are one of you her boyfriend?" asked a red-headed one. "Not till awhile." spoke everyone. The girls looked at me if I was a slut and I was killing them with my eyes. "Well if you guys aren't her boyfriends, you want to come to a party?" asked a blonde one. "Yeah!" cheered Lucas. "What about Alex?" asked Mike looking at me. I could see in his eyes he wanted to go. I sighed, "I'll be fine just go, but you need a ride back home." I said passing the bimbos. I kept walking down the steps when someone grabbed my hand. I turned around to see Josh's bright blue eyes. "Go ahead Josh. I'm tired anyway." and I sighed and walked to my car. I got in and headed home, suddenly feeling very worn down and exhausted. It wasn't long till I was in my driveway and inside the house. "Hello?" I called. No answer. I shrugged not really wanting to see my family at this moment anyway. As I started up the steps I heard a voice I wish would just leave me alone. Because every time he spoke the wall I built around my heart, crumbled to the ground. "Sugar bear?" his voice asked quietly.

I stopped mid-stride and my heart rate increased. "Sugar Bear?" he asked again, closer this time. 'Don't call me that' was at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't say it, because when he said my old nickname my heart melted just as it had a year ago. Feeling his presence behind me snapped me out of my thoughts. "Alexandria." he whispered in my ear. "What" I wanted to sound angry, but it came out weak and fragile. Then I felt his arms snake there way around my tiny waist. He pulled me to his body, and I felt my back make contact with his chest. "Have you been eating? Your so small now." he whispered in my ear. "Depression can do that to you." I spoke just as quietly. I didn't want to ruin this moment, and wanted to stay like this forever, forget everything that happened in the past, but I was kidding myself. It happened and there's no going back. I started to pull away only to have him spin me around and hug me to his chest. My face was in his chest and the familiar scent I had grown to love and hate came spilling into my nose. Noah, I mean Puck breathed in deeply. "You smell the same, apples and cinnamon." he said sighing. "So do you" I couldn't possibly think of anything else to say. "Sugar I'm sor-" I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it." I tried to pull away but he only held on tighter. "Please don't ruin this moment for me." he whispered in my ear, then planted a small kiss on it. I shivered in pure bliss, and went limp in his arms. "I love you Noah." I said as I closed my eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears from spilling.

"I love you too Sugar Bear." he said kissing my forehead. I can't really remember what happened next because everything went foggy. I woke up a couple hours later to thinking he was a dream. I looked around and I was in my room with only my shoes off. But I realized it was reality when I found a letter with my name on it. It was on my bedside table. I picked it up and opened it carefully. "Dear Alexandria, You look absolutely beautiful when you sleep. I could stare at you for hours just watching you sleep in peace. But that's kinda weird. Well I had to go, didn't want you to freak out when you woke up and I was next to you. Love you Sugar Bear. From Noah." I read over the note countless times. After I knew I wasn't dreaming, I held the note to my heart. It wasn't long till the tears began to spill. "Why do you do this to me?" I asked crying my eyes out for the millionth time since I had came back home to this destructive life. I untangled myself from the sheets and walked across the hall. Mike still wasn't here. I walked to Josh's room and he wasn't there either. I walked to Lucas's room and his bed was also untouched. I sighed and walked back to my room. I felt alone, and vulnerable. I slipped back under the covers and tried to fall back to sleep. I sighed and looked at the time. 5:17 and the boys still weren't here.

Mike's P.O.V.  
My head was pulsing in pain. "Fuck!" I muttered. I looked around at my scenery. "Where the hell am I?" I questioned. "Come back to bed baby!" I heard beside me. My eyes widened and I looked to the side. A red-headed girl was next to me. I hyperventilated and couldn't remember anything about last night. I got up and found my clothes. I pulled out my phone and dialed Lucas. His phone just rang till it went to voice mail. "Fuck!" I yelled. I went down stairs and there wasn't a mess. "Baby?" I turned around and saw the red head wrapped up in a sheet. "Where's the mess?" I asked slipping on my shirt. "Silly. you dont remember us leaving the party and coming back to my place?" My eyes popped out of my head. How could I do this. "You want breakfast?" She asked passing me. "Uh no...I need to get home." I said seriously. She turned towards me. "Ok then, let me go put on some clothes." I nodded and she went upstairs. I screamed into my hands.

Lucas's P.O.V.  
The sun was beating down on my eyes. I opened my eyes and groaned. "What the fuck?" I muttered sitting up. I heard three groans. Three? i turned around and saw two blonds and a brunette. WTF? I stood up and started gathering my clothes. "Lucas?" asked one blond. "Uh yeah?" I asked. She smiled and rested her head back down on the pillow. Then the other blond stirred. "I'll make breakfast." she yawned. "Dude your like old." I stuttered. "I'm only 45." she answered. "Don't call my mom old." muttered the other blond. I almost gagged. This was the worst thing I've ever done. I felt so dirty, hard to believe right. "I gotta go." and I hauled it out of there, tripping along trash on the way. I walked out into the daylight and started my hike back to Lexi's.

Josh's P.O.V.  
I awoke to an arm around me. I turned around to come face to face with KURT! I shot up and fell off the bed. "Ow!" I muttered. Kurt stirred and peeked over the bed. "Hey!" he muttered smiling. "Uh what happened last night?" I asked uncomfortably. I stood and a pain went through me. "Ow my butt!" I groaned as I laid on my side. Then it hit me and I fell off again, only to cause myself pain once again. "OH MY GOD!" I muttered. I felt tears spilling over and tried to wipe them away. "Hey hey don't cry." Kurt said coming over to me and hugging me. "I'm sorry but you said you wanted to try and kiss a guy to see how it felt and things got led from there. Sorry I guess I should've stopped it, but your pretty strong when you want to be." laughed Kurt. I looked up at him. He smiled and wiped away the tears. "Want breakfast?" he asked softly. I nodded. Kurt stood up and pulled on his boxers. I looked around for mine and pulled them on. Then I saw two condoms on the floor. "Uh Kurt, why are there two?" I asked pointing at the floor. He smirked. "You lost your V-card last night." smiled Kurt as he left to another room. HOLY HELL I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO A BOY! I nearly fainted from the sudden information.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
Why the hell am I in his house? Why the hell am I screaming at him. Noah grabbed my face and pulled me into a mind blowing kiss. But all his kisses were mind blowing. This time I didn't fight it when he took me up to his room, or when the clothes began to come off. I needed closure and this was it. I was staring up at Noah's ceiling. His arm was around my naked torso, and his breathing was even which meant he was asleep. I felt a surge run through me, it was guilt, disgust, but most of all depression. I quietly got off the bed laying his arm on a pillow I placed as my body. He cuddled closer to it and I couldn't help but stare at his marvelous features. Then the surge went through me again and I knew I needed to get out of there. I found my discarded clothes and slipped them on. I walked down his stairs and out to my car. I slid in the drivers seat and rested my head against the steering wheel. I let out a calm breath, before my fist banged with the steering wheel. "How could I be so stupid!" I yelled at myself. I let out an aggravated sigh, before turning on my car. As I was driving home my phone beeped. I glanced at it resting on the passengers seat. I grabbed it as I stopped at a red light. Fifteen missed calls and 31 messages. I didn't even bother to go through them I knew who they were from.

I pulled up to my driveway and slugged my way up the steps and into the house. "Alexandrina!" shouted Lucas. I jumped not expecting him to be right there when I walked in. "What?" I asked annoyed. "Where have you been?" he scolded. "Out!" I responded placing my keys on the rack. "Well your not gonna believe what happened to us." he said in a disgusted tone. At least I'm not the only one. I thought to myself. I sat on the couch. "Where's Michael?" I asked. "Talking to his girlfriend on the phone." said Lucas sadly. "What happened." I demanded "He woke up next to some bimbo this morning." said Lucas rubbing his face. "And?" I questioned stupidly. Lucas looked at me like I was an idiot. "They had sex." a shiver ran throughout my body. Sex. I hate that word now. "Oh!" I said finally getting it now. Mike felt guilty for cheating on his girlfriend. Even though it's not really cheating since they're on a break. It's still probably eating him away because he's in love with her. I was snapped of my thoughts by Lucas voice. He was hovering over me. "What?" I asked. "I've been calling." He said a little hurt. "Sorry." I said getting up and going into the kitchen. I grabbed some juice and a cup. "So what happened to you at the party?" I asked as I poured the juice. "I woke up next to three girls." I spit out the juice I was sipping. "What?" I laughed. "One of them was her mom. I was so wasted." he groaned. "Well that's Lucas for ya." I said putting the juice back. "What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Lucas angrily. "What?" I asked. "'That's Lucas for ya' what the hell does that mean?" he asked infuriated now. "Lucas I just meant that its expected of you." I shrugged. Why was he getting so mad over this. "Oh so I'm just a man-whore who fucks everything that walks? Is that what you think of me?" he hissed stepping closer to me. "Whats wrong with you?" I yelled back. "Yeah whats wrong with me." he laughed sadistically. "Yet your the one whose still broken over a boy that cheated on you, but yeah there's something wrong with me." I felt the tears at the corner of my eyes. "Fuck you Lucas!" I hissed as I raced by him and up to my room. I slammed and locked the door. I fell on my bed and let the tears pour down.

Lucas's P.O.V.  
I sighed as I sat on one of the stools at the island. I laid my head in my hands and tried to calm myself. After I was calm the guilt flooded me. How could I do that to her? I love her. I walked up the steps and listened carefully outside her door. I heard a sob, and felt even worse than before. I jiggled the knob, but it was locked. I sighed and slid down her door. My head rested on my arms, that were resting on my knees. "I just need her to understand." I muttered to no one. "How much I'm hurting. I don't like the things I do, but-" I choked on a sob. "I need love too." I finished in a whisper, as the tears slid down my face. "Maybe you should tell her that." spoke a voice. My head snapped up and my eyes landed on Mike. "How much of what I said did you hear?" I asked him. "Enough to know how you feel." he said sitting next to me. I wiped the tears trying to not bring attention that they were there. But I knew Mike saw them. "Hows the girlfriend?" I asked swaying the conversation off of me. "She's pissed, but I told her she's the one that cheated first. She wants me to go visit her and rekindle what we have." he said letting his head rest against the wall behind him. "That's good. You gonna go?" I asked. He shrugged. "I'm thinking about it." He turned to me. "Tell her how you feel Lucas." he said sternly. "What are you talking about?" I said playing coy. "Tell her everything." he said still going on. "Everything?" I asked finally looking at him. He nodded and repeated himself. "Everything." I sighed. "She'll understand Lucas." Mike stood up. "She's just like you, except you've been going through this for awhile now. You could help her and maybe something will happen. You never know" "I don't love her like that." I called after him. "Sure Lucas keep lying to yourself." smirked Mike as he walked into his room. I smirked as well. Sometimes that boy knew me better than I knew myself. I stood up and looked at her door before going to my own room, to plan what I was going to tell her.


	10. Chapter:10:What A Day

Lexi's P.O.V.  
I looked over at the clock on my bedside table. It read 6:36. I sighed and stood off my bed as my stomach rumbled. I peeked out of my door, to make sure I wouldn't run into Lucas. Coast is clear. I hopped down the stairs and car lights outside caught my eye. Curiosity killed the cat, but oh well. I peeked outside the curtains and saw Josh get off of a silver mustang. I saw Kurt emerge from the drivers side. "Joshy boy I haven't seen you all day." I said out loud. But it's not like he could hear me. I saw them come up the stairs. I was about to open the door when I saw Kurt lean into Josh and kiss him gently. That surprised the living daylights out of me. But what surprised me even more is when Josh kissed back and tangled his hands in Kurt's hair. My mouth fell open, and I started to get flustered. They pecked once more while they're eyes were still closed. They were so cute together. "Wanna see Lexi?" said Josh faintly since he was still outside the door. Kurt nodded. I gulped and ran into the kitchen and looked for something to do, so they wouldn't catch me as a peeping tom. I grabbed the closes thing to me and studied it. I heard footsteps and then a soft hey. I looked up to see Josh and Kurt. "Hey lovebirds!" I immediately covered my mouth after it slipped. Kurt raised a questioning brow. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Uh you know-" I said looking down at what was in my hands. "Studying a spoon?" asked Josh with a chuckle. I looked up into their mocking faces. I sighed over-dramatically. "Did you like what you seen?" asked Kurt. I raised a brow this time. Kurt smirked and lifted Josh's face to his level and kissed him passionately. I could tell Josh was nervous to kiss Kurt in front of me, but he soon kissed back. I felt my knees get weak and I had to support myself with the counter. Soon they were going at it, like they had forgotten I was in the room. I cleared my throat. Josh pulled away blushing a deep crimson and Kurt was smirking while he went behind Josh and wrapped his arms around him lovingly. "Wanna do a threesome?" asked Kurt. My mouth fell open, and this time I was blushing. "Well I-uh. Josh is a virgin and your my cousin." I stated not able to to think of anything else. Kurt's smirk grew. "Not anymore!" he whispered seductively. My eyes popped out of my head. "Josh your not a virgin?" I asked. He shook his head no.

I fell on the floor. "Alexandria!" they called out. Then I burst out laughing on the tiled floor. Kurt's face and Josh's face hovering over my vision. They started chuckling as well and helped me up. "Well thats...sexy." I said smirking at the end. Josh lit up in a blush again. "Aw come here Joshy." I pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you found love." and I pecked his cheek. "I'm sure we can manage that threesome." said Kurt smirking. I blushed. I turned to Josh and he was smiling. "Josh!" I gasped. "Your suppose to be the good one." I laughed. He chuckled. "So Kurt are you staying the night?" I asked as I took his apple and took a bite from it. "Only if you want to be up all night." he smirked. "Oh! You sick perv." I laughed as Josh blushed again. After he left I pulled out two stools and made Josh sit down. "Spill." I ordered smiling. He blushed and traced patterns on the counter top in front of us. "Well..." and he spilled all the details to me. "Aw I'm just happy that your happy." I said embracing him in a hug. He smiled. "Me too." he kissed my forehead and got up. "I'm tired." he whispered. "I bet" I laughed. Josh chuckled and I followed him upstairs when we departed ways to go into our own rooms. I looked at my phone and started going through the text messages. Mostly from Lucas, and Mike. When I was getting closer to the recent missed calls, a name stopped me in my path. Noah...He had called me 7 times in the past hour. I read the text messages he sent me.

_Why did you leave?_  
_Lexi?_  
_I wanna talk about what happened today._  
_Call me please_

I shut my phone and turned it off. I really don't wanna think about him right now. Puck had been calling me nonstop since yesterday. It was unbearable, half the time I wanted to pick up the phone. The other times I disregarded it. But my strength was wearing thin. My phone rang once again and I sighed in annoyance. I knew who it was but I looked at the caller ID anyway. To my surprise it was Finn. "Hello?" I asked smiling cheekily. "Hey, would you care to go to lunch with me?" he asked. "Of course, where do I meet you?" I asked grabbing my keys. "I would love to pick you up, but if you insist on driving. Meet me at Bella's!" "Oh Bella's. That's fancy" I chuckled lightly. I heard him chuckle. "Can't wait to see you there!" he spoke into the receiver. "You too, I'll be there in 30!" I hung up and ran upstairs to change into something more proper. I slipped on a black dress that hugged my curves perfectly. I tied my hair in an elegant bun and slipped on my heels. I grabbed my keys and walked downstairs. "Where are you going?" called Mike's voice from the kitchen. I back tracked my steps and smiled at him. "I have a date." I said shyly. He raised his eyebrow but kept making his sandwich. "Have fun!" he called waving me off. I proceeded to the door again only to have someone call me. I turned around to meet Lucas's confused face. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Oh you know to go cry over the ex boyfriend I'm not over cause there's something wrong with me remember!" I hissed. He flinched slightly. "Sorry about that, but I need to talk to you about something!" He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Well I cant right now, I have a date!" and I walked out of the door and to my car.

I arrived at the restaurant and saw Finn waiting for me. He smiled and I walked over to him. "I thought you weren't going to show for awhile!" he chuckled "And why would I do that?" I asked smiling back at him. He shrugged and placed his hand on my mid back and escorted me to a table. "Wow this place is really beautiful!" I said looking around. "Its alright!" he chuckled as he took a sip of water. A waiter came over and gave us our menu's. He began listing the specials, and asked for our drink order. After he left I looked at the menu. I felt a gaze on me and looked up into Finn's gaze. I lifted my menu to cover my face. I heard Finn chuckle and I felt the gaze on me again. I looked up and Finn was looking at his menu. I looked around and gasped as I saw who was approaching us.

Lucas's P.O.V.  
SHE HAD A DATE! I stomped into the kitchen and sat down grumbling. "So I see you heard she had a date!" spoke Mike taking a bite from his sandwich and sitting next to me. "Yeah!" I muttered. He sighed and placed his sandwich down on the plate. "Look Lucas, it shouldn't change anything, tell her when she gets back." "Hey guys!" we heard Josh call from the hallway. "Hey" we replied. I saw his face fall in paranoia, and he bit his lip. We heard a car honk and Josh ran out the door. I went after him to see him getting in a silver unknown car. "Josh! where are you going?" I called. The car just took off. I sighed and walked back inside. "Who was it?" asked Mike. "I don't know but he better be careful I dont want him to get hurt." I sighed sitting back down. "Aw look at that, Lucas has heart and actually cares about his roommates" said Mike pinching my cheeks. I smacked his hand away and stuck out my tongue. "So what are we suppose to do while she's away?" "Lets go wonder around." said Mike tossing his remains in the trash can.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
I was hyperventilating. "Hi Princess!" his voice was the same, everything was the same about him. I stared at him in shock. I know he sees the fear in my eyes. I stated standing up." "I have to go." "Why Lexi?" questioned Karosfky concerned. He said he'd get me sometime and now he found me. Finn stood up as well. I ran out of the restaurant, my heels falling off in the process. I dialed Mike. He didn't pick up. I walked to my car and slid in. I dialed Josh, and his went straight to voice mail. I tried Lucas, and had no luck what so ever. I heard a bang on my window and jumped at the sudden noise. Finn was standing there. I lowered my window slightly. "I have to go." I whispered as I turned on my car and raced to Rachel's. I pulled up and started honking. I shut off my engine and ran to the door. I banged on the door. I heard a groggy reply before I disheveled Rick answered the door. "What the hell Alex?" he asked annoyed. I embraced him to me and my tears slid down his bare chest. "ALEX?" he asked more concerned. "Shh, come inside." Rick closed the door behind me and led me to the couch. "What happened?" he asked petting my hair, and holding me closer to him. "Karosfky!" I stuttered through my tears. I felt him stiffen beneath me.

Rick's P.O.V.  
I placed Alex in my room. I sat on the couch with the phone. Only one person I could think of that would know how to handle this. I dialed the most hated number in Rachel's number book. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" he asked excitedly. "Puck its Rick!" I sighed as I rubbed a hand through my hair. "What do you want?" he hissed, his mood completely changing. "Its Alex..." I stopped and he was dead silent, waiting for what I was about to say. "Our worst nightmare is here."

Lucas's P.O.V.  
"Hey Mike!" I called catching the football. She had nice sized lawn. "Yeah?" he called. "Let's go get some water." I called wiping the sweat off my body. We walked inside and I checked my phone. "Hey Lex called me." I muttered seeing if she left a voice mail. "Yeah me too." said Mike checking his phone, while throwing me a water bottle. Mike's phone began to ring. "Hello?" he answered. "Yeah we got a call from Lexi." said Mike into the receiver. "You did too." Mike looked at me. "Josh did too." Mike said to me. "I'll call her." I said walking into the other room. I dialed her number and after the fourth ring it was answered by an unknown male voice. "Whose this?" I asked pissed off. "Whose this?" asked the voice. "I'm Lucas, one of Lexi's friends, she called me earlier. I swear if you touched her I'll-" I was interrupted by the voice. "Come to East Oaken, You need to get here now." and the phone hung up. I started to panic, what if she was dead? I raced back into the kitchen. "Mike we need to go, its something about her." I said quickly. Mike's eyes popped out, and he told Josh. He hung up, and looked at me. "What happened?" he asked scared now. "I dont know, the person that had her phone said we needed to go to East Oaken." I paced back and forth. "Well Josh is on his way." said Mike as he paced with me.

Puck's P.O.V.  
I skidded to a stop at Rick's place. I ran and banged on the door. Rick opened the door, and he looked torn up. "Where is she?" I questioned. "Leave her! she's sleeping it off." he muttered as he walked away. I followed him, and he tossed me a beer. "So she told you it was Karosfky?" I asked opening my beer. Rick chugged his and nodded. "Yeah!" he mumbled. Then her phone rang. "I'll take this! Go into the other room." said he signaling me out. I walked back into the living room. I couldn't even admire it, I was to worried about her. I sighed and Rick came into the room. "They'll be here shortly." he said sitting down. "Who?" I asked. He looked at me and then back at his beer. He didn't answer me. "What did you do to her you asshole!" accused Lucas threateningly. Mike and Josh stood up to keep us from beating each other up. Lucas got in my face and I got in Lucas's face. "What the fuck did you say to me?" I hissed. "Karosfky this dude who wants to I dont know kill her since school is here if anyone cares." said the guy in the corner but nobody paid attention. "What are you deaf now?" I swung back and my fist connected with a jaw. "What the fuck!" spat Mike. He pushed me away and squatted down next to Josh. Josh was holding his jaw, and his lip was swelling. "He got in the way." I muttered. Mike glared at me. Lucas went at me but Mike held up his hand. "Well now I'm in the way." hissed Michael as he stood up to me. My tightened his fists. "Fuck this!" and a fist collided with my nose. A fight broke out from here.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
I was hoping it was all a dream. I heard something crash and I sat up, more alert. I heard bickering and swearing. Glass shattered and I tore off the covers running barefoot through the unfamiliar room. I ran down the hall and saw four guys in a rumble. "HEY!" I shouted. Five heads snapped to my attention. "What the fuck?" I yelled. Josh came over to me and I saw a purplish mark forming on the left side of his jaw. "What happened to you?" I asked as I cupped his face gently. He hesitated and looked away from my gaze. "Joshua Terrance Bailey answer me." I said sternly. His gaze met mine and he whispered in my ear. My eyes snapped to a bloody Puck. Puck fidgeted under my glaring gaze. I grabbed Josh and pulled him to the kitchen. Rick was rubbing his bloody knuckles on his jeans. "Lucas, Mike come here." Mike and Lucas casted worried glances at each other, but followed me into the kitchen anyway. I made Josh sit on a stool and I went into the freezer and pulled out some ice packs. "Put this on your jaw." I said to Josh. He did as I told him. I walked to the cupboard and pulled out the aid kit. "Sit!" I ordered Michael and Lucas. I attended Lucas first. "We're sorry." said Mike. I silenced him with my hand. I wiped the blood off Lucas's face and put a band-aid on his cheek were a semi-deep wound was written in his skin. I gave him an icepack and he put it on his right cheek. I moved to Mike and gave him a Kleenex to stop his nose from bleeding. I put some antiseptic on his lip and he flinched from the minor sting. I handed him an icepack and he placed it on his right eye. I looked at them and then leaned against the wall.

"Why are you here?" I asked them. After the words left my mouth, silence filled the air. An eerie, awkward silence. "You called us and when I called you back that guy answered and said we need to get here."said Lucas. I gulped, it wasn't a dream? "And that is?" I asked hoping they would say differently. "That Karosfky is-" "Ok enough!" I shouted. I didn't mean to snap at him, but I was having a panic attack here. They each kissed my forehead before going into the other room. Rick came in with Puck behind him. "Sit!" I ordered them. I tended to Rick first and wrapped his knuckles in bandages. I gave him an icepack and he put it on his knuckles. "I need to talk to Puck alone please." I said. He nodded hugging me before going into the other room. "I think he was hitting me during the fight also." chuckled Puck. I stayed quiet while I cleaned up his face. "What are you doing here Puckerman?" I muttered getting another paper towel to clean off the dried blood. "I still care about you. OW!" he hollered as I pressed the antiseptic into his fresh cut on his eyebrow, rather harshly. I glared at him as I put a band aid over it. I thrusted the ice pack to his chest. "I'm done. It's over, I'm done with you, Annie, my parents, all of this. I'm for sure done crying over you." I hissed as I stocked out of the kitchen. "Lets go guys." I said grabbing my stuff off the living room couch. I hugged Rick before walking out the door. We all got in my car and I steadied my heartbeat as I drove home. I was finally over his games...I was finally over him.

Lexi's P.O.V.  
The car ride was silent. "SO your over him huh?" I looked at Lucas in the rear view mirror. I nodded my head stiffly, wishing he hadn't brought it up. I saw him smile to himself and look out the window. I stopped at a red light and rested my arm on the side of the door to keep my head propped up. "I'm gonna book the flight back to home for us...all of us." I muttered after pressing on the gas when the light turned green. "Err I just booked a flight to visit my girlfriend but the trip back will bring me back to California" said Mike uneasily. I looked at him through the mirror. "Yeah and I have a reason to stay as well." mumbled Josh looking at me with his pleading blue irises . I sighed remembering him and my cousin. "Well I guess we could stay a bit longer, I dont like the idea of it, but we can stay a bit longer." I said as I turned into my neighborhood. I grabbed his hands in mine and looked up at him. "I'm glad your working everything out with her" and I kissed his cheek lightly. He smiled and kissed my forehead gently. "There is someone made for you, and he's closer than you think." I looked up at Mike with confusion clearly written on my face. "What? Who?" I asked pestering him. "Nope." and he walked into the house. "Mike get back here." I whined as I chased after him. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into a broad back. I looked up and Mike was in the hallway with Josh and Lucas beside him. I made my way through them and saw my parents. My father was in a nice suit with a stern expression on his face. My mother was in a beautiful navy blue dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her expression was a sweet smile but her eyes held fear. "We are going out to dinner honey, and your father and I want you and your friends to join us." she smiled sweetly. I raised an eyebrow and was about to retort a sarcastic remark when Mike cut me off. "We would love to." he smiled sweetly at her. "Hurry and change boys." said my mother happily now. I muttered under my breath as Lucas and Mike forced me up the stairs. We all walked into my room and that's where i blew up. "She's up to something I see it, they both are." I looked at my bed and a red sulty yet elegant dress was placed on my bed neatly, with matching jewelry and heels. They stayed silent as I let out my frustration. "Go get dressed." I muttered

They exited my room and I started getting ready. As I was tying my hair into an bun I heard my door open. I looked out of my bathroom and saw my mom walk towards me smiling. I glared at my reflection but softened when I saw my moms behind me. She took the curler from the counter and did soft curls to hang from my bun. "I'm so proud of you." she said after awhile. She set down the curler and turned me towards her."You do so much, you've been through so much but yet you keep pushing. And I know your no where near forgiving your father and I, but I want to apologize for how we reacted and treated you. Your my only daughter and that will never change" she kissed my forehead lightly. "And your friends seem like nice young men. I'm glad you have them. You can tell they care about you deeply." I looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, they're all sweethearts." She nodded in agreement and handed me my red lipstick off the counter. I rubbed it on my lips and smacked them together. "Beautiful as always, now lets go your father gets antsy when he has to wait." I chuckled and walked out of the room with my mothers arm linked in mine. I entered the hallway and gasped. Mike, Lucas, and Josh were in stunning tux's. Mike adjusted his tie and smiled at me. "You guys look amazing." I gushed. Lucas smirked, Josh blushed, and Mike smiled. "Not as amazing as you." said Mike kissing my hand gently. "Yeah talk about hot!" exclaimed Lucas. I rolled my eyes and Josh spoke. "You look beautiful." I smiled at him and took his hand in mine. "Thank you Josh, and you look handsome as well." I said winking at him. He blushed a dark pink and looked at the ground. We descended downstairs to see my mom and dad arguing. I quirked and eyebrow and my mother silenced my dad when she saw us walk in the room. "Everyone ready to go?" she asked happily. We all nodded and went out to the awaiting limo.

We sat down at a rather large table, with four empty seats left. "Are we expecting more company?" i asked my mom. My dad was seated at the head of the table, my mom on his right, Lucas on his left. I sat on Lucas left, followed by Josh on my left, and Mike on his left. There were three seats across from me, and the last empty chair was at the the other end of the table My mother fidgeted after I asked the question. "Hello?" I asked her. She took a sip of her wine, and I felt Josh stiffen next to me. I looked to my left and saw Puck and Annie approaching us. I turned to my mother and glared. "Your joking!" I hissed. Annie said her hello and proceeded to my father. Puck took the seat across from me and next to my mother, and Annie sat next to him. The air was thick with tension. "Hi, I'm Mike" said Mike extending his hand to Annie. Of course Mike was always the polite one out of us. "Annie." Her hand lingered in his grasp longer that it needed to be, apparently I wasn't the only one to notice, cause as soon as Annie's hand was back in her lap Puck laced his with hers. I scoffed and downed a glass of champagne. She looked at my dad and he looked amused. Glad I could entertain him with my misery. I thought sourly. "May I take your order?" asked the waiter after returning with more wine. We placed our orders, and I studied Annie. She was in a strapless black dress. She was trying to pull of the elegant but sexy look. She failed horribly. She looked more like a tramp off the street. I scoffed and began tracing the rim of my glass. Soft music emitted from the cup. Josh looked at me and smiled. He drank some of his champagne to get a different but still elegant sound as my own. By the time we knew it, Mike, Lucas, Josh, and I were making sweet music from our champagne glasses. "I see why you all are so close." laughed my dad, as he poured more champagne in his glass, being the fullest of all of our glasses, and began to do the same as us. It surprised me and soon everyone at the table was doing it. We laughed and I took a sip of my champagne.


	11. Chapter:11:That Asshole

Lexi's P.O.V.  
"So Lucas is it?" my dad asked Lucas. Lucas looked stunned for a moment which was fun to see, since Lucas is always laid back and calm. "Yes sir it is." said Lucas making his recovery. "You play any sports?" "Ah yes sir, I'm quarterback for our schools team." beamed Lucas. "Oh nice, full ride?" asked my dad intrigued with Lucas now. "Yes sir, its all paid for." smirked Lucas. "Mmmm interesting, and your major?" asked my dad fully engulfed in Lucas, and Lucas was engulfed in my dad. At least there bonding. "Josh honey what about you? got a girl?" asked my mom. I saw Josh blush and nod. I smiled at him. "And you Mike?" she asked. Mike put down his glass of water and smiled at her. "We got in a bit of a fight, but I'm flying out to see her so we can work it out." smiled Mike. From there Mike and my mothers conversation began. I noticed Puck and Annie were having a heated discussion. I turned to Josh, and he was texting. I peered over his arm, he was texting Kurt. "He says hi" said Josh softly. "Tell him I wanna lick him from head to toe." I laughed. Josh looked at me and smiled typing it in. Josh and I began our own conversation, then his phone buzzed. "He said only if he gets to do it to you too." we laughed and I shrugged. I chuckled softly so no one but us could hear. Before Josh could respond I felt the air get thick with tension again. I looked up and saw Puck's dad. My mouth dropped open and I looked between Noah and his father. Neither looked to happy that the other was here. He took the seat at the end of the table. He held a stern expression. "I'm here as you asked Trish, but I wont be staying long." I looked at my mom and that's when I caught my dads expression. He was beyond pissed, and was clutching his fork with such force I was sure it was bending. "Travis, Lexi, people I dont know, and Noah." He greeted coldly. "Asshole." greeted my dad just as coldly. I looked at my mom and questioned her with my eyes. "Who is that?" whispered Lucas in my ear. Even though it was a tense moment I couldnt help but shiver in pleasure as his warm breath hit my bare skin. "Puck's dad, he abandoned him, so I dont know whats going on." I whispered back. Lucas nodded and sat back in his chair. "So dad how you been for I don't know 17 years?" hissed Noah. Annie looked between them helplessly. She didnt know how to react or what to do. But at this point I bet everyone felt like that. "Well son," he said with the same tone. "I've been pretty good actually, no care in the world-" I saw Puck stiffen. "Why would I take care of you, when all I've ever wished for was that you weren't born and your mother didn't get a stick up her ass after she got pregeant!" he snarled. I stood up, along with my father. We both slammed our hands on the table "THAT'S ENOUGH ASSHOLE!" we yelled at the same time. I was seething with anger, how dare he say that to his son? He stood up and turned away from the table. I lost control over my composure after that. "Hey Asshole!" I called. When he turned around I was right behind him and my fist collided with his nose. I heard a sickening crack and he fell holding his nose. Blood gushed from his nose in a fast pour. When I turned back to the table my dad was smiling triumphantly as was my mother . Annie looked scared but I didn't see Puck. I looked around and quickly saw his retreating figure leaving the restaurant. I ran after him, but my heels made it harder. I kicked them off and didn't care that all these high class people in the restaurant were looking at us like we were savage animals. I just had to get to him. Yeah he broke my heart and made me feel like shit, but I would never want him to feel like I did. And right now I was more than sure he was feeling lower than low. "Puck!" I called as I saw him getting in his car. He looked at me and I ran towards him. When I reached him I pulled him into a hug. "I don't deserve your kindness." he muttered into my hair. "Oh shut up and take it." I said smiling. We stood there for what seemed like hours, until we pulled away. "Lets get outta here." I said smiling up at him. I could see the hurt in his eyes and it pained me. I didn't want him to hurt like that. "Ok." he spoke softly getting in the car. I texted my mom what we were doing and told her to take Annie home.

*Next Day*  
I opened my eyes and blinked the sun out of them. "Batman?" I looked up and saw Lucas peeking in my room. I buried myself under the blankets. Lucas strode in my room in nothing but boxers. "Lucas!" I laughed as I threw a pillow at him. He dodged it but had a serious expression on his face. "Whats wrong?" I asked patting the seat next to me. "Why did you leave last night?" he asked still standing. "Did you not see what happened last night, he needed me." "He doesn't deserve to get anything from you." argued Lucas. I scoffed. "And who are you to say who I can give my anything to?" I questioned standing up as well. "Uh I'm just trying to protect you." said Lucas obviously. "And who says I need protection?" i said my voice rising as this argument continued. I was now face to chest with Lucas. He scoffed and looked down at me. "Excuse me for caring about you." he turned to leave but I grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked still ticked off. "Superman can we please not fight?" I muttered sitting back down on my bed. He sighed and sat next to me. "I have to tell you something." he muttered. "Yeah Lucas anything." I grabbed his hand in mine. "The reason I'm so protective of you is because-" but then my door burst open and Kurt ran at me and tackled me causing me to fall back on my bed. "Kurt!" I laughed. "I've missed you!" he yelled kissing my cheek. "Ditto, but Lucas and I were trying to have a conversation before you attacked me." I laughed as he stood off of me. "Wait where did Lucas go?" I asked looking around. "To his room." said Mike, who was leaning against my door frame. I saw the look in Mike's eyes. "I'm gonna go see what Josh is doing." he winked. I nodded and walked to Lucas room. I knocked softly. "Lucas?" I called. "Come in." I walked in and he was putting on a shirt. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked. "Nothing its not important." he muttered looking for some shorts in his drawers. I walked over to him and grabbed his hands. "Yes it is Lucas, now tell me."

We sat down on his bed. "I just want to protect you. I've been through the same thing as you." I looked at him confused. "What do you think of me?" he asked. "Your a player." i bent his head, and i felt something surge through me. "Lucas I was just-" he interrupted me. "No dont apologize. That's what I am." he looked up at me and his eyes were glazed. He was going to cry. "Lucas!" I whispered. I pulled him into me and he rested his head on my shoulder. "She was beautiful. Everything I wanted and more." He sniffed. "She was so amazing to me, but she showed up to my house crying, and said she was leaving, and never wanted to see me again. I asked her what I did wrong. I begged her to stay with me. I would change anything for her. She just kept shaking her head and saying I couldn't change this. I lost her that day. My best friend for years and girlfriend for 3. I still dont know what I did. But I realized I never wanted to be heartbroken like that again so I became what you see now. I'd rather break the hearts then have mine broken." I felt soft tears on my neck. "Oh Lucas." I muttered. I ran my hands through his hair and kissed his neck gently. "That's why I'm so protective of you." he looked at me and wiped his eyes. "People can be so cruel in breaking hearts, I would never break yours." he smiled. I smiled at him. "And I would never break yours." I smiled. I didn't understand his meaning until his lips molded onto mine. My eyes widened in surprise but it felt so right. My lips kissed back urgently, and Lucas's hands wove their way into my hair. I placed mine around his neck and he brought me closer, shifting me on top of him. He licked my bottom lip lightly, and as i was about to give him access we heard a knock on his door. I jumped back five feet and fixed my hair. Lucas stood up and acted like nothing happened. "Come in." he called. We saw Kurt peek in. "You guys done talking?" he asked. "Yeah why?" hissed Lucas. "Cause we're going out!" he cheered coming in and grabbing my hand. "Now change, and look sexy for me." he winked. I rolled my eyes and closed my door on him.

*We Went Blowing*  
I stood up and grabbed the ball Kurt brought for me. I lined myself up and breath out. I brought my hand back and bowled. My mouth fell open as it rolled straight into the gutter. I turned around to them and they were all laughing at me. "Shut up I'm just warming up." I pouted. "Ok we'll pretend like we believe you." chuckled Kurt. I lined up again and bowled. I hit one pin on the outer edge. I heard my boys burst out laughing. I stuck my tongue at them and sat down. "Josh your up." said Mike. Josh got up and picked up a ball. He lined up then did something we all laughed at. He held the ball between his legs and rolled it granny style. He turned around smirking, he had made a strike. "Cheater!" accused Kurt. Josh shrugged and sat down. "Kurt your up." said Mike. "I'll show you how to really bowl." said Kurt cockily. He grabbed his ball and tossed it in his hands before lining up on the right side. He took three steps and bowled. The ball was on the outer edge of the gutter and just before it went in it curved and Kurt made a strike. My mouth fell open, and I jumped up pointing at Kurt. "You said you sucked!" I accused. He shrugged and kissed my cheeks. I grumbled a few curse words. "I heard that." sang Kurt in a sing-song voice. I stuck my tongue at him. "Lucas." said Mike. Lucas stood up and stretched. "Watch the master." said Lucas. He grabbed his ball and held it close to him. He lined up and rolled with all his strength. The ball went straight into the gutter. I saw his shoulders slouch. Kurt burst out laughing. "You sure you dont want those bumper bars?" he called out wiping some tears from his eyes. "Its ok Lucas you got this." I cheered. He shot me a smile and bowled, this time getting a spare. "Woohoo!" I cheered as I high fived him as he approached us. "Lexi's my good luck charm." he said pulling me into his lap. I blushed and Kurt and Josh shot us confused looks. Mike however was smiling. He stood up and picked up a ball. He tried analyzing his technique. Just as he took his steps and bowled, he passed the line and slipped. We all burst out laughing as I saw Mike fall slow motion. I clutched my stomach and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I'm hungry, kicking your guys asses made me hungry." said Kurt cockily. "Yeah your good at a sport that deals with balls." mocked Lucas. "All sports have balls dumbass. Well most of them anyway. I'm hungry." he whined putting his head on my seat. "Ok where too?" I asked. "I feel like pizza, lets go to Daniels." suggested Mike. We sat down and ordered. It was Lucas, me, and Mike on one side and Kurt and Josh on the other side of the booth. "So that was a great game I had fun." said Josh. I smiled at him. "I'm glad you liked it babe." said Kurt leaning into him. I froze. "Wait what?" hissed Lucas. I turned to look at him and he was clearly pissed. I turned to Mike who seemed shocked. I met Josh's eyes and he was panicking. "What did you just call him?" hissed Lucas. I placed my hand on Lucas knee and he seemed to simmer down. "I'm gay." said Josh looking at the table. "NO THATS A LIE JOSH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?" hissed Lucas banging his fists on the table. "Lucas." I spoke but he was beyond pissed. "I didn't do anything." insisted Kurt. "OH YEAH RIGHT. I CANT BELIEVE YOU TURNED MY BEST FRIEND GAY!" he accused. Everyone seemed more shocked at Lucas's statement. Never had he ever considered, or even spoke of Josh meaning anything to him. "Ugh fuck this." he pushed me and Mike out of the way and stormed off. When I exited the restaurant I saw Lucas leaning against the car breathing heavily. I walked over to him and rubbed his arms. I didn't say anything, I knew he would talk. "He's gay, I mean, he never told us and I just-" he ran his hands through his hair. "He's in love Lucas." "That's impossible he's just confused. Ill take him to a strip club, he'll go back to being straight." I shook my head no. I grabbed Lucas's face in my hands. "Let him love who he wants. Love knows no gender Lucas." Lucas stared at me for a long time, studying me. "You knew?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist pulling me closer. "Good." I said rubbing his back. After a long while like that, he pulled away. I took his hand in mine and smiled up at him. "Besides I think we were all more shocked that you have feelings." I said playfully punching him in the chest. He laughed and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him. "Well look at that Lucifer has feeling.s" he teased using my old I giggled, and was surprised at myself. I never giggled. Lucas cupped my face gently. "Lets finish what we started earlier." he leaned in and my breath hitched. He placed his lips softly on mine. I kissed back urgently, keeping the sweetness we had. Lucas placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my hands around his neck. Lucas pecked my lips twice more before pulling away. He opened his eyes, and we gazed at each other. "Come on there probably wondering where we are." I grabbed his hand in mine and pulled him with me. We walked in the silence grew as we sat down. "Lucas I'm sorr-" Lucas silenced Josh by raising his hand. "Don't be sorry buddy, I should be sorry. Besides now that's two out of the competition for Lexi." he said smirking. Kurt placed his arm around Josh and I smiled. Love is beautiful...


	12. Chapter:12:Get A Life

Lexi's P.O.V.  
Last night was the most fun I've had, and we had all grown closer than ever imagined. "Ready Mike?" I asked knocking on his door. He looked up at me. "Yeah." he smiled. He grabbed his suitcase and we trotted down the stairs. Josh stayed the night at Kurt's since Lucas didnt want him here, not because they're gay, just because he's over protective of Josh. But Josh snuck away anyway. Lucas was still crashed out. It was six in the morning after all. I started the car and began the drive to the airport. "Lexi?" Mike broke the silence. "Hmm?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road. "What do you think?" I looked over at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "About love?" he asked looking out the front windshield. "Well..." I paused. "I think it can hurt so much you want to die." I recalled my own experiences. "You trust that person with everything, thinking they're the one. But every time it breaks its for a reason. Someone better, maybe even your soulmate might come along and sweep you off your feet." I looked at Mike. "I mean Lucas never really asked me out or anything. So I don't know what we are. Because I know that's what your thinking." I sighed. I felt a hand being placed on my own. I looked at Mike for a second. "Just give him time. He still needs trust just like you." Mike winked at me. "Thanks Mike." I smiled and put on my blinker. We stood out of the car and I walked him to get his stuff checked in. "Well this is where we part ways." he smiled. "Come here you big teddy bear." I pulled him into me. "Take care ok? Come back to us." I muttered in his shoulder. "Will do." he whispered. We pulled away and he kissed my cheek. "I love ya kid." he winked and ruffled my hair. I smiled at him, "I love you to Mike." He waved as he went up the escalator.

I returned home to find Kurt and Josh in my kitchen. "Guys?" I asked. Josh turned to me and smiled. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Kurt's making me breakfast." Josh grinned. I smiled cheekily at him. Ever since Kurt, Josh had broken out of his shell. He was happy, and if he was happy. I was happy. "Well you better be making me some too." I said pushing Kurt lightly. "Fine, fine, fine." he mumbled. "Hey we're going to the mall today, wanna join us?" asked Kurt flipping some bacon. "Uh can I?" I asked stupidly "Did I not just invite you?" laughed Kurt. Josh poured me some juice. "Ok sure, thanks Josh." I smiled chugging the OJ. After breakfast, Lucas was still asleep so I didn't bug him. We were driving to the mall, me in the backseat. I was looking out the window, while I heard Kurt and Josh making small talk. I looked forward, and saw Josh and Kurt holding hands. I smiled at them. They were just so cute together.

"We're here." announced Kurt. I stood out of the car and looked at the busy mall. Josh came around to mine and Kurt's side. Kurt put his arm around Josh and pulled him close. "No Kurt not in public." said Josh pulling away. I looked at them sensing a fight coming on. "Josh we've already talked about this." said Kurt sternly. "No Kurt." Josh started to walk away from us. I saw Kurt run after him, he turned him around, and kissed him in a public parking lot. I could tell Josh didn't want to, but he soon gave into Kurt. I looked around and saw by standers. Some with disgust among their faces. "If you don't like it, get the fuck out!" I yelled. They scoffed and began to walk away. I caught up to Josh and Kurt, Kurt was whispering things to Josh softly. I saw Josh nod, with a smile on his face. Kurt smiled hugely and pecked his lips one more time. I smiled at them, they were just so fucking cute! Kurt slipped his hand into Josh's, and they began to walk towards the mall entrance. "Hey wait up!" I yelled. I caught up and they apologized. As we walked into the mall, people stared. I thought I had something on my face. "Its not you." said Kurt. I looked up at him and he looked beyond pissed. "Kurt?" I saw Josh turn his face into Kurt's shirt. I'm confused? I thought. "Fags!" someone in the mall called out. That's when I realized what was going on, the stares, ugly looks, it was because Josh and Kurt we're a gay couple. I felt my anger boiling inside me. I heard a sniffle. I turned to see Kurt soothing Josh. Wait Josh was crying? I walked over to them. "What's wrong?" I asked looking at Kurt. "Josh never wanted to do any relationship stuff with me in public, because of idiotic people like the ones here, yeah there aren't that many but there are still haters. He doesn't like feeling like he's a freak." Kurt turned back to Josh. "I'm sorry Josh." Kurt kissed his head lightly. I turned to the crowd. Most were minding their own business, like Josh and Kurt were a normal couple. Others however, found it their obligation to stare at them with the utmost hate they could muster. "What the fuck? They're people, don't like it, don't look!" I blew up. That's when everyone started to stare at me. "Yeah you in the blue shirt. have a problem with them, leave, no ones forcing you to look!" I yelled. People turned their gaze on him, and I saw the embarrassment rush into his face. He left quickly. "And that goes for anyone else. These two guys are the sweetest in the world and should be treated like a normal couple, get over yourselves its the fucking 2000's. Fucking pricks." When I started to walk back to Josh and Kurt, claps erupted with some cheers. "Thanks Lexi!" said Josh with watery eyes. "Anytime Josh, people should get to know you first before judging you." I smiled at him. He nodded and we all continued to look around, but Kurt and Josh were so into each other I felt like a peeping tom. "Guys, I'm gonna go check out Hot-topic." They nodded, barely. "I'll call you when I'm done." This time I didnt even get anything from them. I laughed and walked away. I was thinking about my outburst. Maybe it was uncalled for? Nah, people need to stop being douchebags. I was about to enter the store when I heard someone call me. "Princess, hey." I turned around and all the color drained from my face Karosfky. "Karosfky...um what do you want?" it came out rather rudely, but he did try to rape me in a hallway. "I was wondering maybe, if we could talk?" he asked skeptical. I scoffed. Did he really think I'd talk to him? "Look I know I have no right, but please Princess I really want to apologize." He looked at me with those pleading puppy eyes. I was slowly giving in, NO Lexi! My mind screamed. "OK." Remember never scream rape, scream fire. I reminded myself. "Let's go to the food court." He took my hand in his,and I pulled it away. I saw him look at me with hurt. I ignored it and followed him.

"Would you like something?" he asked as we arrived at the food court. "No, can we just get this over with?" I asked. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. He pulled out on across from my seat. "So have you been?" he asked drumming his fingers against the table. "Look Karosfky I'm not here for small talk OK?" I snapped. He looked down at his hands, that were now placed in his lap. "You have every right to yell at me and hate my guts." He looked up at me and his eyes were watering. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you Alexandria. I just really love you." I felt my eye twitch. "People don't rape each other when their in love Karosfky." I hissed. "I just wanted you first, I saw how you guys looked at each other." he pleaded. "Who?" I questioned stupidly. "You and Puckerman. I was just so mad that you couldn't look at me like that." he looked back down at the table. "I told you no. I told you to stop." I hissed, I was trying out anger so the tears wouldn't spill. "I know Alexandria, I'm sorry." He still didn't look at me. "No Karosfky, no sorry can ever make up for what you would've done to me." I paused and I heard his uneven breathing. He was crying. "Do you know what you did to me?" I asked as my voice cracked. I saw look up at me with, tears streaming down his face. "No." he muttered. "Exactly." I pushed my chair back. "Goodbye Karosfky." I turned around and started to walk away from him, wiping the tears away. "Alex!" I turned around and Karosfky ran into me. He hugged me tightly, and whispered in my ear so lowly that I could barely hear. "I guess the weak card didn't work huh?" his voice, it was the same as that night. It was so sinister. "Here's the deal. I know Puck popped your cherry, but I still want you. Meet me at the backwoods park tomorrow at 2:00 in the morning." I tried pushing him off. "And if I don't?" I threatened. "Your little lover boys will go bye bye." I stiffened. "That's right, that gay couple, the other two and of course Puck. And what the hell I'll even throw in Hudson and Berry." I was stuck in fear. "So I'll see ya." He teased. He pulled away and forcefully kissed me. I couldn't move, he just threatened to kill them, all of them. Rachel just told me yesterday that she was having a baby. I mean, it's Senior year it been years since he ever tried anything with me. Rachel's unborn baby! I saw Karosfky walk away from me smirking. How is he out, how? I turned around like a robot and had to use the wall it support my weight. Please this can't be happening. I cried inside my head.

I was quiet the car ride home. So were Josh and Kurt. "Alex who was that guy?" asked Kurt finally breaking the ice. I was a bit caught off guard by it. "Oh no one." I murmured. Kurt pulled off the road. "Kurt what are you doing?" I asked. Josh turned around, tears in his eyes. "How can you do that to Lucas?" I turned away from him. "I'll walk the rest of the way." I reached for the door handle but Kurt locked it. "Answer him Alexandria." stated Kurt sternly. "Fine you want an answer?" I raised my voice. "Lucas and I aren't dating. He's a playboy I will never date him. And you can quote me. It's better that you all leave back home. I don't want you in my house anymore!" I yelled. I needed to do this. I needed to hurt them so Karosfky wouldn't get them. They needed to believe what I was saying was real. "Alexandria Roseail Death." Josh was crying, and his blue eyes held the utmost pain. I felt it stab through me like a dull blade, and it hurt like a bitch. "Josh." said Kurt. His tone was upset. "Leave her. Let her do what she wants." He spoke coldly. "I thought you were different." said Kurt looking at me with hate in his eyes. Good this is good, they'll leave, and be safe. But I felt myself breaking, with every word. "Well I guess I'm not. Tell Lucas to get out when you get to my house. I want you all gone, and never come back. Throw my stuff out of the house if you want. I'll find somewhere else to live back home." "Lexi why?" asked Josh trying to grab a hold of something, to figure out why I was doing this. I'm doing it to protect you Josh. I whispered in my mind. "Because I'm fed up with all of you!" I yelled getting out of the car. Kurt had unlocked it. I ran away from the car, I seem to be doing this a lot lately. Running. I heard the car peel out and take off at a fast speed. I had one more to call. I took out my cell phone and dialed his number. "Lexi?" he spoke urgently. "Stay away from me. I'm leaving back to my real home, you won't ever see me again Noah." and I hung up on him. That's when I sat on the side of the road, and absorbed everything I had just done. I lost my bestfriends, Lucas. He'll be heartbroken, but better than being dead. The faster they leave, and are out of my life. The safer they'll be. I was doing this for them, but it was ripping me a part. As if I was on fire, and it could never be put out. Tomorrow night will be the worst night of my life.

By the time I was home, the house was clear; not a sign of human life. I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, trying to process what I just did. But I did it for them, because I love them. As I flicked on the light there was a note on the table. I walked over and picked it up.

'Dear Batman,

Kurt and Josh came home and told me what happened. Mike is still expected to be back at your house. You won't have to pick him up he'll be switching his ticket. I really don't know what to say about you Alex. You're just like her, leaving me and not telling me why. Well I hope you're happy with your decision.

Lucas'

After I was done reading it, the note fluttered from my hand to the ground. I fell to the ground as the tears began to sting my eyes. I lost him, I lost all of them because of someone that was suppose to be gone.I was scared being alone, and scared of tomorrow. I was gonna take my mind off of it by watching tv, and ordering pizza. As I waited for my pizza to come, I flicked through the channels trying to find something to watch and something to keep my mind off of everything going on. The doorbell rang and I stood up to get it. I opened the door and was surprised at who I saw. "Matt?" I asked. He looked up. "Hey, I wanted to come over to see how you were and I saw the pizza guy pulling up so I paid for it." His voice made all my nerves fall away. "Oh so would you like to join me?" I asked smiling slyly. A small blushed crept on his face and he nodded. I stepped aside and he walked in with the pizza box. "So how did you find me?" I asked walking to the living room. "Oh Finn told me where you lived." He sat next to me on the couch as I opened up the pizza box and grabbed a slice. He grabbed one too and I started to watch Tv. When the pizza was gone, and we were having a comfortable conversation while watching a movie, he slipped his arm around my shoulders. I didn't know how to react so I stayed still. "Alex." Matt whispered my name in my ear. "Yes?" I asked, still not turning to look at him. "Look at me please." His voice begged. I turned my head slowly, till our eyes met. "Yes?" I asked again. He didnt answer me but slowly leaned in. I saw his face coming closer and closer. I could taste his breath, his lips were so close to mine...

"Vampalina!" I fell off the couch at the call of my name. When I stood up I saw Michael standing in the doorway. His features were beyond pissed with me. "Mike what are you doing here?" I asked incredulously. "No the question is what are you doing here with him?" he spat. Everyone was mad at me, I deserve it. Matt stood up. "I guess I'll be leaving. Goodnight." he started walking to the exit till Mike blocked his way. He grabbed him by his sweater threateningly. "This is why you wanted us gone? This is why you hurt Lucas?" He yelled at me. I flinched at how harsh he sounded. I had never seen Michael like this. "What are you doing here Mike, you aren't suppose to be back till two more days." "Don't change the subject!" He yelled. I saw how helpless Matt looked in the grasp of a wild man like Mike. "I never thought you were a slut, guess I was wrong." His words pierced through me. But I wouldn't let him see that. "Let him go Michael, he has nothing to do with this. Think whatever you want of me, but you wont hurt one of my friends." I looked at him harshly. Mike released him by forcing him against a wall rather roughly. "Out." he hissed to Matt. He didnt even think twice about it, he was out the door faster than I could see. What a baby. I thought. "Now explain to me." Michael was still mad, but he was trying to control it. "I'm going to bed." I muttered. I started up the stairs and ran to my room when I heard him following me. "Lexi!" yelled Michael. I got to my room but couldnt open the door, Mike had his hand on mine to keep me from going in."You should leave, I dont want any of you here." I said still looking at my door. "Talk to me." "No, I'm just a slut remember?" I hissed. "Well I'm not leaving till you tell me." spat Michael. "Fine I'll call the cops tomorrow. Now let me go." Mike released me and stepped back."I don't know what happened to you." He said softly, like he was in shock. I turned to my door, so he couldnt see my face. "Life." I muttered, before going inside my room and barely making it to my bed. The lights were off and it was pitch black, I could get lost in it, I felt just like it. I prayed Michael would leave so he wouldnt get hurt. Because if he died, it would be on my conscious for the rest of my life. "I won't leave you." I heard a smooth voice say. I felt two warm arms wrap around my body and pull me closer. "I want to help you, let me know whats wrong please." I mumbled a reply. "I can't hear you Avery." I don't know. I said inside my head. It was so dark, I felt lost. "I'll be here when you wake up, we can talk then." Will you be here? I asked again. But I received no reply, and fell into darkness


End file.
